Providence
by axervii
Summary: AU – Kuroko's darker days in Teikou marked the beginning of unpromising days ahead. With a lot of things on the line, perhaps, meeting the Seirin team earlier on a more different circumstance would pave for a greater direction.
1. One: Weakness I

**AN**: Hello guys! This is a new account after my previous one had been hacked and deactivated. Anyways, I've recently been into KnB fandom and I've got to say that I mostly like what I've seen. **(1)** I wanted to write a story where Kuroko meets Seirin team much earlier and not by perspective only. To me, watching the anime and reading the manga, they're the best thing that happened to him. **(2) **This would be kind of emotional since I wanted to establish what kind of person Kuroko was developing into.

**Warning(s)**: **(1)** This is **NOT** bashing of any characters, especially the GoM (I _love_ them) but after reading the manga when their talents began to bloom (_I think it start__s around chapter 214_), I can't just easily forgive them (specifically, Aomine and Akashi) for how they acted. Aomine: for being careless with Kuroko's feelings and, even though I can see where he is coming from, it is not really much better when he broke bonds of friendship a little too casually for my comfort that obviously meant so much to Kuroko (if he was so determined to bring his former best friend's love for basketball back in the series). Akashi: though, it's more for the 'Emperor Akashi' who had become quite heartless in the face of victory - the way that he had let the team fall apart, crushed Ogiwara and even disregarded Kuroko's honest intentions of fulfilling a childhood promise. And I know the feeling of _hating something that you once loved_, and believed me, it is a miserable experience and what more if it is caused by the very people you call friends. And, I don't know with other people, but losing those few friends (especially when you aren't even noticeable as a person, someone like Kuroko) is a very painful feeling. That's why reading that part of the manga made me so sad for Kuroko and the GoM. **(2)** I'm not sure if the other characters became OOC but I'm trying to write from their perspectives.

**Pairing(s)**: None. This is a **GEN**.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Kuroko no Basuke._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

[**Chapter One: Weakness I**]  
"_I just want you to feel my hatred, it was a painful feeling–_"

* * *

Kuroko flexed his wrist and watched as the ball soared in a low arc before bouncing off of the rim of the hoop.

Grimacing, he ran up to pick up the ball. He had been practicing on the public court for almost six hours now and no matter how much his body screamed of fatigue, he had been going at it with single-minded ferocity. It didn't really have much to do with improving his skills but only with trying to get a grip of his basketball. Still, his mind flashed back to practice a while ago which had been ended early.

As expected, Aomine hadn't even bothered to show up. Not anymore.

Usually, he would find himself on the rooftop of his school and coaxing his friend into attending practices, no matter how futile. He knew that he would also receive the same answer and be rejected. Still, he had persisted at the beginning but frustration and a little bit of helplessness had clung to him today. Honestly, Kuroko didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't even know how to bring back Aomine's love for basketball.

Sometimes, as days continued to pass in this desolate existence, he could admit that he no longer knew the current Aomine any longer.

(_the only one who could beat me is __**me**__–_)

At darker periods, he even began to doubt if they were still friends.

While he frantically clung to those threads that marked their friendship, it seemed to him that Aomine had been slowly letting go and drifting further away. When Aomine had refused him a fist bump–one that symbolized their acknowledgement of each other–indicated the beginning of a crumbling bond. Even Kuroko could no longer deny that. That particular memory still never failed to bring up hurt and hopelessness as he realized that those glorious days with his team were slowly becoming nothing but mere memories.

A part of him didn't want to let go. While the other part was already resigned and pained.

Slowly, but without a doubt, an invisible wall appeared to have been made between their team. And Kuroko could only watch as that gap seemed to widen until he could no longer reach them. People whom he considered as friends suddenly became strangers. Even Kise who had been so friendly and genuine in offering his friendship had meandered away in that high pedestal that Kuroko couldn't seem to shake him off.

Truthfully, he was so _exhausted_. Excruciatingly so.

He didn't know those people anymore.

In fact, even he was starting to fear that he was beginning to find basketball not as enjoyable as before. The only reason why he still played for the team was because he owed it to Akashi. Even now, practicing as he did so, the utter _loneliness_ was suffocating and, deep inside, he knew why he was starting to hate the sport that he loved so much. In matches, he never held a ball for more than at least five seconds and always passed it to his teammate who would bear the greatest advantage for them.

Aomine used to be that teammate.

Lately, his teammates had clearly conveyed through their actions that they didn't need his passes anymore. Somehow, that indirect show of abandonment had left him more distraught and hurt than he had expected.

_(Or was it the other way around–?_)

After all, wasn't he the one who always, _always_ hesitated?

Even back then, he didn't know who was hurting more–

"_I…don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore,_"

Those words still continued to haunt him to this very day. What if he had acted more, said more, did more, _felt_ more? Kuroko also had a lot of regrets regarding their failing friendship. He would never understand Aomine because, unlike the other, he was weak. So much so that he wished that he was stronger just so he could help, just to know how it felt. Yet, the more he tried harder, the harder he was pushed away.

Still, he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. Not yet.

Though, as he frowned, he thought about the upcoming match between Teikou and Meikou. He believed that it was only fitting that his last match with the team would be against his childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, whom he promised that he would play against on the court someday. Though, Kuroko hoped that things would've calmed down after that match. He might not have high hopes for his team (_everything had already fallen apart, hadn't they?_) but he was still wishing for some improvement before they had to depart after graduation.

Clinging to that excuse, he gripped the ball in his hands with resolve.

He would try hard in fixing the rift within his team after the championship game.

(_just one last time–_)

* * *

The brunette teen looked at Kuroko curiously. Despite the light-hearted smile on his face, Kuroko could easily read the uneasiness dancing in the other's brown eyes. Even though he was currently confined in a wheel chair, Kiyoshi Teppei had never failed to have such a vast presence. Even as he stood there on the court while the other watched from his place by the edge, he knew who was stronger than them. Both in heart and mind.

"You're weird," Kiyoshi commented blithely, his eyes piercing his almost intensely.

"I think you're the one who's weird, senpai," Kuroko refuted bluntly as he returned the stare monotonously. "After all, I'm not the one who showed out of the blue, gave away my name so easily like you did, and talked to a complete stranger like normal," He listed off pointedly.

Kiyoshi had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Well, to be honest, I've been watching you play here for a while now," The older teen admitted with a sheepish smile. "You're like a breath of fresh air when it gets kind of stuffing inside a hospital room," He continued earnestly as he indicated to the nearby hospital by the court which was in full view from the building's windows. If Kuroko was surprised, he didn't show it. Kiyoshi had **seen** Kuroko and he didn't exactly know how to feel about that.

"And now, you confessed on spying on me," Kuroko observed with mild candor as he raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't easy to see at first, I would admit," Kiyoshi stated casually but there was a spark of wonder in his eyes. "But, despite that, I can see the ball bouncing around the court. It wasn't until I looked really closely that I noticed that someone was actually practicing. And, well, it wasn't really hard to obtain permission to get here as long as I follow some rules," He related.

"I didn't ask, senpai," He merely replied but, otherwise, didn't really appear disinterested.

"I thought I imagined it," The older teen suddenly shifted back to the original topic, his gaze landing on Kuroko's hands which were still holding the ball. "It's rare to find someone playing something that appears to bring them so much pain," He remarked sadly, his voice gaining some thick emotion that Kuroko couldn't place.

He didn't reply to the words as he stared at the ball.

Since that disastrous match, he couldn't find it in himself to venture into anything basketball related. He even quitted the club as soon as he could. It was only after two days, right now, that he was testing something that he had feared. He had really grown to hate it. As he held the ball, feeling great contempt as he remembered everything that had led him to this point, he knew it by then already. Hating something that you once loved was a very painful feeling. Even now, the ache was still fresh.

(_Ogiwara-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't–_)

Letting go of the ball as if it burned him, he watched in a detached manner, almost lifelessly, as it rolled down to Kiyoshi's feet.

Said teen only picked up the ball and tossed it up in the air quite a few times before settling it on his lap.

"You don't have to force yourself," Kiyoshi said in a gentler tone. "No one is forcing you, see?" He grinned at the blue haired teen who only stared back at him with wide eyes that, as of now, didn't look quite as dead as it did a while ago.

* * *

Kuroko didn't know what to think as he stared at the ground.

He had just come back from talking to Meikou's captain, Mochida, and learned that Ogiwara had transferred schools. Clutching the black wristband tightly, he stumbled in his step and leant against the wall for leverage since he knew that he could no longer support himself. Unbidden tears escaped his eyes–a somewhat reminiscent feeling when he saw the look of utter despair on Ogiwara's face. He couldn't believe that Akashi would trample his promise with his friend. And the others too, _how could they–_

(_this is the sport that __**we**__ once loved–_)

"Kuroko?" A voice hesitantly called his name.

Looking up through blurry vision, he saw Kiyoshi in his usual wheelchair accompanied by a teen that he hadn't seen since the start of the Preliminary matches this year. The bespectacled youth might not remember Kuroko but the teal haired boy could always recall the sharp features of one Hyuuga Junpei. After being the person who had picked up the older teen's student ID, he could still remember watching them play in the court.

And Kuroko would never forget how he had felt so _envious_ at how they played, giving their all, trusting each other, and how much they seemed to love basketball.

"Kuroko?" The brown haired teen called again, this time, concern clouding his voice.

"I…" He couldn't formulate the necessary words as more tears came out, his hand tightening around the wristband.

–

"Oi, Kiyoshi, what the hell's up with that kid?" Hyuuga demanded with a grimace, looking at the pale trembling youth that was heavily leaning on the wall.

Without a word, Kiyoshi pushed the wheels forward and determinedly approached the boy. Though, the other didn't make a sound but the tears just continued to stream out like waterfall. Even Hyuuga had to admit that he was getting worried. Psychological breakdowns such as these weren't uncommon back then in middle school due to the additional pressure of Teikou in the basketball circuit. Still, the kid looked like he might double over any second now.

It wasn't until his friend had reached the other that the teal haired boy collapsed on his knees, eyes unseeing, as his hands desperately clasped on the wristband in his grasp like a lifeline.

"What's wrong?" He heard Kiyoshi question with concern as he held the other by the shoulders and Hyuuga, as much as it pained him to admit, was growing worried as well.

"It's my fault," The teal haired boy merely said as he mechanically wiped the tears away. "It's my fault that Ogiwara-kun had quit playing basketball," Kuroko whispered in horrified shock as if the idea itself had yet to sink in, his voice trembling all the while even as his face remained almost painfully impassive.

Hyuuga stiffened at this and, looking at his teammate, he could see Kiyoshi's eyes darken.

"What did your teammates say?" The injured teen merely questioned, his voice sharp that made Hyuuga glance at him more alertly. Kiyoshi rarely showed intense concentration unless it was something really important or basketball-related. Looking at the situation, Hyuuga deduced that it could go both ways.

Though, for a moment, he wondered why Kiyoshi would ask such a question when he noticed that the unknown boy was wearing Teikou's school uniform without the white blazer on.

His eyes widened behind his glasses as he realized that Kiyoshi had just implied that this boy was part of _that_ team. The Generation of Miracles.

"They don't care," Kuroko answered with something bitter and not-quite-anguish in his expression. And for Hyuuga, that already spoke of many things. "_Not anymore_," At those words, pain made itself more obvious in those icy blue eyes.

(_–only scored 42 points today–only managed 10 shots–doesn't matter…we won–_)

For some reason, he didn't feel as surprised as he was supposed to be at that response. Looking at Kiyoshi, neither did he.

"What are you going to do now?" Kiyoshi asked gently as he helped the younger boy stand up.

The boy, Kuroko, stumbled on his feet but he remained upright. For a moment, he looked lost at Kiyoshi's inquiry. Then, he looked at the wristband in his hand with something between nostalgic and unbearable misery. Hyuuga would've never imagined that he would meet a teammate of the famous Generation of Miracles with the same despondent eyes as those who have been mercilessly defeated by them. He and Izuki might not have fought them in the court but they knew people who did. Hyuuga was familiar with those eyes, especially Kiyoshi.

"I don't really know," Kuroko admitted with a small frown of his own. "I already told senpai that I've quitted the team after the Nationals."

(–_fine! I admit, I love basketball, damn it–_)

"Eh?" Hyuuga looked at the teal haired boy with wide eyes.

Anger clouded his mind. He might not have watched the finals since he and the team were busy attending to Kiyoshi in the hospital but he had heard of how the team had toyed with their opponents and even fixed the score. With the boy's reaction, he could only deduce that this 'Ogiwara-kun' was part of that team.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, senpai, but I have to go," Kuroko bowed as he took a step back from Kiyoshi. "I… I came to the hospital to visit my ill grandmother, not to inconvenience senpai with my problems. Thank you,"

With that said, he wiped his face of any trace of tears before going inside the hospital.

"Kiyoshi, that kid–" Hyuuga started furiously, his face set into a dark grimace.

"I know," Kiyoshi cut him off.

But, even Hyuuga could tell that his friend also wasn't satisfied with the answer.

* * *

Kuroko just stood there as he watched his father welcome their relatives with a rather forced smile.

He detachedly wondered if those people truly cared. Even he didn't know if his father did. Forcefully averting his eyes from them, they landed on the portrait of his grandmother. Ever since his mother left them rather unexpectedly one day without any trace when he was merely six years old, his father had buried himself in his work and Kuroko had always been left in the care of the old woman. His grandmother had cared for him very much, despite the old age.

(_you looked just like your mother, Tetsuya-kun, in most ways–_)

So, when she had been admitted to the hospital due to illness, the pain that had been left by his mother had steadily grown in gap. Sometimes, he just felt numb to everything. It didn't help that it had been around the time when Aomine had berated his skills during that rainy day and recalling that painful feeling that it almost hurt to breathe–"_I… don't even remember how to catch your passes anymore,_"–and he was left with absolute coldness.

Now, he was just standing here during his grandmother's wake, watching as people come and go. He didn't even know if anyone from his school knew but he wasn't going to bother anyone with it. Or rather, he just didn't want to accidentally meet his teammates again and feel that despair when he had seen the outcome of the Finals.

(_Ogiwara-kun, it's my fault–_)

He had already quit basketball and Kuroko knew that he hadn't exactly touched a basketball for almost three weeks. And, he wasn't exactly in the mood to face anything distressing when he couldn't even mourn properly.

There had been no tears and Kuroko was getting worried at his own response to the situation.

Choosing to get out of the suffocating atmosphere in the house, Kuroko merely stepped into the rain as he let his feet carry him away for the time being. The cremation would be held tomorrow and, even then, Kuroko's mind was at loss of what to do from here. Unlike before, he didn't have basketball and friends (_not anymore, right?_) to fall back into. And, his father had already told him about his arrangements–apparently, he would start to live on his own from now on and the man had told him that it was Kuroko's time to start learning independence.

He let the rain soak him thoroughly with the cold seeping into his bones and the chill that made his skin crawl. Kuroko didn't even care if the dark formal clothes that his father had bought for him in regards to the funeral were getting drenched.

His feet led him to the nearby basketball court, close to the hospital where his grandmother was previously admitted.

Letting his eyes wander, they instantly zeroed in on the bench by the fence of the court.

He approached the bench and collapsed heavily on to it, letting the rain wash over him. Some part of him wished that it could also wash everything away, that it could wash the _pain_ away just so he could continue feeling numb to everything. Feeling extremely weary, Kuroko felt himself lay his back on the bench and watch the dark sky as it continued the heavy downpour. For the first time, he honestly didn't mind the rain.

Closing his eyes as he continued to lie down, he brought up his arm and let it rest over his eyes.

He stayed in that position until his clothes felt so heavy and the cold had started to settle in permanently. His limbs felt a little rattled at the iciness but Kuroko didn't even know how long he stayed like that.

Though, imagine his surprise when he felt the rain momentarily stopped hitting his face.

Removing his arm, he stared blankly at the stern face of Hyuuga Junpei who was holding an umbrella over him. The older teen was dressed in Seirin team's jacket and his expression was thunderous. Kuroko didn't imagine the evil eye that was being directed at his supposed 'recklessness'. When had been the last time that someone got upset over his rash actions? His grandmother wasn't there anymore to scold him like she usually did when he always came home late from basketball practice.

"What the _hell_ are you doing out in this kind of weather?" Hyuuga asked menacingly as he angrily grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him up.

Kuroko weakly stood up and stared at the other. This was the second time that someone noticed him without him first alerting them. Kiyoshi had somehow managed to make out Kuroko's form when he had been practicing here. But now, even Hyuuga Junpei took notice of him. He didn't know how to properly react to that startling discovery.

"I wanted to be alone, Hyuuga-san," He admitted blankly.

"In _this_ weather? Are you kidding me?" The older teen demanded incredulously but seeing his stoic expression, he scowled. "Of course not, who was I kidding? But, honestly, I didn't think that you're actually worse than Kiyoshi," He grumbled as he pulled the smaller boy after him, making sure that the other stayed under the safety of the umbrella.

"Where are you taking me, senpai?" He inquired tiredly, not in the mood to resist as he let himself be dragged by the other.

"Well, I was on my way to visit Kiyoshi to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid, just in case, since that fool's really stubborn. So, I might as well take you there since you seem to be of the same idiotic mindset," Hyuuga ranted as pulled the sopping wet Kuroko into the hospital, mindful of the scene that they were starting to make. But the staff didn't seem to really notice the gloomy presence beside him. _Gah_, Kiyoshi wasn't kidding when he said that the kid had a really weak presence.

"I apologize for troubling senpai, then," Kuroko replied quietly.

Hyuuga averted his gaze in apparent discomfort.

"My condolences," He instead told the other, genuine sorrow clouding his features. "I heard from Kiyoshi who heard from the nurse that your grandmother–"

"You're rambling," Kuroko cut him off but his expression didn't appear as desolate as before, though, he still looked a bit pale and his face was still clammy. "You don't have to be so awkward around me, senpai,"

"I-I am _not_ awkward!" Hyuuga denied with pink-tinted cheeks before he cleared his throat to regain his composure. "And I was being _considerate_! We haven't been properly introduced to each other since… that day and, well, since Kiyoshi heard the news, he asked me to look after you if we ever meet. So don't think I'm doing this out of pity, either!" He glared for good measure but he blinked when he noticed that the other wasn't there anymore.

"Do you have a towel, senpai?" Kuroko merely asked as he looked over his shoulder from where he had gone ahead. "I don't think the staff would appreciate it if I continue to drench the hospital floors,"

Hyuuga, who had jumped at the unexpected reappearance, narrowed his eyes to cover his rapidly beating heart from the scare and merely tossed a towel from his bag to Kuroko.

It wasn't until he was drying himself that Kuroko thought to himself deeply, looking at Hyuuga's embarrassed features. He also noticed that the other didn't seem to realize that he had addressed the other earlier by his name. The first year high school student didn't appear to have remembered him after all. But that was fine with Kuroko. In fact, he preferred it that way since he didn't want to be known as Kuroko of Teikou.

(_not anymore_–)

Apparently, the camaraderie in Seirin's team worked both inside and outside the court.

Envious couldn't even begin to describe what Kuroko was feeling at that moment.

* * *

"Kuroko!" Kiyoshi exclaimed excitedly as he watched the other hesitantly hovering by the doorway of his room.

"Eh?" Riko turned around in order to have a look.

But, Kiyoshi was excited for a different reason. Before, it had always been him who would approach the basketball court in order to interact with Kuroko. Barring that incident where Hyuuga had yanked a completely soaked Kuroko after him, this was the first time that the middle school student had come to visit of his own free will.

"I think I may have come at a bad time, senpai–" Kuroko started out with a reluctant glance on Riko's way.

"_No_, no, of course not!" The brown haired male denied with a grin. "Riko wouldn't mind at all," He pacified the other with his female coach agreeing with a small nod.

"That's right," Riko joined in with a smile of her own. "Any friend of Teppei's is a friend of mine, so don't be shy, Kuroko-kun," She urged enthusiastically.

For a moment, Kuroko appeared as if he still didn't agree but then, he stepped into the room almost shyly with the way he hedged in uncertainly. Though, Kiyoshi was slightly perturbed, even now, at how Kuroko could employ an almost impenetrable poker face like nobody's business. Right now, looking at the brittleness that was still present in the other's blue eyes, Kiyoshi knew that it was a circumstance that had gone too long unfixed. Even he could deduce as much.

(_–someone playing something that appears to bring them so much pain–_)

"My name's Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you, senpai," Kuroko formally introduced himself with a polite bow which appeared to have flustered Riko.

"U-Uh, my name's Aida Riko," She introduced back with a clumsy bow of her own. "And Aida-san or Riko-san is fine," She insisted with an intense stare that she usually reserved for implementing rather gruesome training menus for the team.

"H-Hai," Kuroko agreed with a wary look.

Kiyoshi laughed since it seemed that Riko hadn't lost her touch.

"So, you're the mysterious Kuroko-kun that had caught Teppei and Hyuuga-kun's attention," Riko observed as she eyed the other teen with a keen eye, her gaze already deducing the other's physical stats just by stare alone. Kiyoshi just hoped that she wouldn't talk too much. Hyuuga might have been gruff around the edges but even the bespectacled teen had expressed some concern over the younger boy. It just wasn't born from the supposedly broken team dynamics back in Teikou.

The scar was too deep for it to be that simple.

(_–that I've quitted the team after the Nationals–_)

There was a brief flash of surprise in the teal haired boy's expression at the revelation.

"Is that so?" Kuroko blankly responded as he set a basket of fruits by the bedside table, something that Kiyoshi hadn't noticed earlier. Judging from the narrowed eyes of Riko, she hadn't too and her look had turned calculating.

"So, does Kuroko-kun play basketball?" Riko questioned out of the blue as her eyes were trained fixatedly on the younger teen.

Kiyoshi froze in the hospital bed as he watched Kuroko's reaction. Even though he and Hyuuga had hinted to her about Kuroko's conflict with his friends in school, they hadn't exactly said anything about it being related to basketball. In fact, they had steered clear of that topic for the other's sake, since they didn't want to pry too closely. No matter how much they wanted to intervene just so Kuroko would stop flinching at anything associated to the sport.

After all, it was rather hard watching someone get pained over the sport that they all clearly loved. Hyuuga would understand the most, Kiyoshi knew, since he had been the one who had had to pull the bespectacled teen out of his funk before the basketball team was officially formed.

To his relief, the other didn't react as strongly as before. But, on the other hand, his words were hardly any cause for relief.

"I've quitted playing basketball, Aida-san," Kuroko merely shook his head and his eyes didn't look as dead when Kiyoshi first met him. But it was hardly any improvement from before. If anything, to his opinion, it was _worse_.

Quitting the club was different from quitting the sport altogether.

"E-Eh?" Riko stuttered as she eyed the other in horrified silence.

"You said that you only quitted the club," Kiyoshi felt the need to point out as he directed an almost accusing stare at the other, missing the sharp look that Riko sent him for failing to inform her about this turn of event. "Kuroko, you know that–"

Kuroko blinked at him, taken aback.

"Ah," He answered monotonously. "I think I worded that poorly. What I meant is that I've quitted playing for the time being since the final examinations are coming up. And, I'm not running away anymore, Kiyoshi-senpai," He gave a half-smile to the look of wonderment that appeared on Kiyoshi's face.

Then, the center's face split into a large warm grin.

"You scared me for a moment there," Kiyoshi admitted with a sheepish chuckle.

"In fact, the reason I came to visit senpai was to inform you that I'm going to take up basketball again," Kuroko admitted with a faraway look as he stared at the window by Kiyoshi's room. "So, you don't need to worry anymore,"

Kiyoshi eyed the other boy in surprise. While there was still lingering of…_something_ in those eyes, they didn't look as dark anymore.

"Well, if that's true, then Kuroko-kun wouldn't mind if he played with the team tomorrow then," Riko cut in with a determined air as she looked at the middle school student imploringly. "We have a practice match tomorrow in the afternoon by our school's gym. So, what do you say?" She grinned at the other challengingly.

Kuroko's eyes widened before he averted his eyes from them.

"I…" He hesitated before looking at Kiyoshi and his knee and at Riko who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "I wouldn't mind, Aida-san," He finally agreed as both of the older teens brightened at his answer.

"Yosh!" Riko grinned smugly.

"Then, I'll meet your team tomorrow then," Kuroko stated quietly with a bow. "I need to get going now, senpai,"

–

With that, he swiftly disappeared from the room. Even Riko was surprised at how quick the exit had been.

"Riko," Kiyoshi called and when she turned around to face their team's center, she was surprised at the look of extreme gratitude on his face. "_Thank you_," He stated sincerely.

"Well, I saw it too, you know?" She confessed with a sad smile. "Though, even if you were upset, you hardly seemed surprise when he initially told us that he's quitting basketball," She felt the need to point out since she had been harboring the need to _know_.

"He was _that_ close to quitting," Kiyoshi admitted sadly. "So much so that I readily believed him,"

"That bad?" Riko deduced with growing concern.

For a moment, Kiyoshi didn't reply then, his gaze fleeted over to the basketball by the foot of his bed that Riko had brought earlier.

"Basketball is a sport that isn't played alone," He started wistfully. "In fact, it becomes more fun when you play it with friends. That was the first thing that I noticed about Kuroko. He hated _everything_ about basketball before."

Riko's eyes widened as Kiyoshi nodded in confirmation.

"It's because what made it fun has apparently abandoned him,"

* * *

Kuroko stood by the gates of Seirin High awkwardly.

He had just told Riko that he had quit playing for the time being due to exams but he had still agreed anyway. He was dressed in a simple light blue shirt with black jersey shorts and white and blue sneakers. He had his white sports bag slung over one shoulder. Now, he was berating himself for leaving so quickly yesterday. He should've smoothened out the details with Riko first.

Though, he had been overcome by fear that if he did, then he might take his words back.

He hadn't lied to Kiyoshi. But, he also didn't know if he was ready.

So, here he was, hesitating once again. If the practice went smoothly, then it would be the first time in a month that Kuroko played basketball once again. What made him more determined was being able to ignore the silence that was brought on by the absence of his former teammates. Ever since he had resigned, he hardly saw them in school anymore. In fact, while he preferred things to be that way, it still pained him to realize that they had really fallen apart.

(–_will show them Teikou's true strength–_)

Clutching the strap of his bag harshly, Kuroko almost turned around and left until he saw Hyuuga and Riko moving to the gates with searching eyes. He felt his own widen as he realized that they hadn't forgotten after all.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell Kuroko-kun the specifics," Riko grumbled irately as she frowned.

"Calm down, will you?" Hyuuga sighed as his eyes swept through the gates as well. "I don't think Kuroko's the kind of person that breaks his word,"

Approaching them silently, he tilted his head as he stood in front of the pair not even a meter away from them. This time, Hyuuga didn't notice him but Kuroko contributed it to the fact that he was still reluctant about the practice game today which caused his presence to diminish further. He hadn't held a basketball for a month after all.

"Anou," He started out monotonously, ignoring the way they both yelped and jumped at his sudden appearance. "I'm right here, senpai," He informed them with a bow and part of his mind wondered when was the last time his (_former?_) friends became surprised or even shocked at his random appearances.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko merely exclaimed in wonder as soon as she got over her shock.

"You little _idiot_–" Hyuuga was already glowering at him but a quick jab of the elbow by his stomach stopped any dark mutterings from resurfacing. Though, his evil glare hadn't even faltered in the slightest.

"I'm sorry for startling you," Kuroko apologized and the only sign of his guilt was the faint edge of weariness present in his gaze. "I really have a weak presence–"

"Save it," Hyuuga sighed at him quite exasperatedly.

"It's fine, Kuroko-kun. And don't listen to any of Hyuuga-kun's complaints," Riko waved off dismissively with a grin as she proceeded to drag him into the school. "And besides, we still have a practice game to go to," She smiled at him brightly but Kuroko could make out something threatening in her gaze that told him to just do as she said.

In fact, Hyuuga merely followed after them with a resigned air.

* * *

The first time that he saw the whole team, he had been impressed with their dedication and team play.

It came with a pang of longing and envy that Kuroko could hardly breathe.

Even now, being welcomed amongst their midst with smiles and non-judgmental eyes, he realized that it still hurt to breathe. Because, it was so _unfair_. Why couldn't his team stay like this? Hadn't they once shared the dream of being Japan's number one? Looking at Seirin interacting with one another and the way their hands handled basketball with practice ease, Kuroko could see the love that they held for the sport. Something that was once seen with his former team before everything went to hell.

"So, you're Kiyoshi's friend?" Izuki questioned quite rhetorically as he approached the teal haired boy.

For a moment, he hesitated as he continued to crouch down on the floor and fiddle with his shoelaces, uncertain of how to properly respond. Did he consider Kiyoshi his friend? Even now, it was too strong a word to use now. Not after _everything_–

"Hai," He found himself answering quietly as he avoided the point guard's gaze.

"Well, that's good," The dark haired teen commented in what seemed to be a mix of relief and approval. "After what happened to him, he needs all the friends that he can get…" He trailed off rather pensively.

Kuroko looked up at the sudden silence.

"Izuki-senpai?" He called out, making the other blink out of his stupor from staring intently at the younger boy.

"Well, looking at you, I think that you could use some friend too," Izuki grinned at him good-naturedly as he offered a hand to the still crouched Kuroko. "And, don't call me senpai just yet! Just save the formalities when you enter high school,"

Kuroko's eyes widened at the words even as he accepted the hand and stood up.

"Oi, Izuki!" Hyuuga hollered suddenly. "Don't go using stupid puns on Kuroko! Now's not the time!" He reprimanded with a tick of his brow.

"Calm down, Hyuuga," Izuki quipped back dryly. "It's too early for clutch time–"

"On the court. _NOW_!" Riko ordered as all the players sighed in unison before doing as she said. Kuroko, who was somewhat lost on what to do, felt himself be pushed with the others by Izuki who merely smiled at him encouragingly.

Even though he felt a little bit of happiness at the action, his mind just wouldn't stop screaming–

_(it was so __**unfair**__–_)

–

Throughout the practice game, Kuroko was surprised to discover that he still played well in a team. After all, he merely changed the direction of the passes and misdirection worked better at a smaller group of people than in a whole team would. He had been teamed up with Koganei and Izuki against Hyuuga, Mitobe, and Tsuchida. Of course, throughout the first quarter, most of them had forgotten that he was still in the game.

For a moment, during the first three minutes, fear had seized him. Did they also _not_ trust him enough?

It hadn't been until Koganei had roughly bumped into him that they remembered. The distressed faces that greeted him after that knowledge came into light brought out a spark of relief from him. They weren't obviously used to his weak presence and had overlooked him by being too immersed in the game. The fact that he believed their reason was enough. When his former teammates neglected to pass him the ball, it was merely due to the fact that they played _alone_ – and certainly not because they had been enjoying the game too much.

So, Izuki, who was his temporary teammate in this practice game, had kept a sharp eye on him. Kuroko almost caught the ball when it had been passed to his direction instead of redirecting its course. Fortunately enough, he had intentionally missed making contact before slapping it to Koganei's direction which was just under to hoop.

The bafflement and slight astonishment that colored the other's faces made Kuroko uncomfortable. While his talent here was clearly regarded with awe, it was also that talent that seemingly isolated him from his former teammates.

Still, it was the start when he started playing for real and Kuroko ignored the suffocating feeling squeezing his chest when he realized that…

_He didn't hate basketball as much anymore_.

He might have fumbled a couple of times but he couldn't care less when the older teens surrounding him were whooping at every shot and clapping his back every now and then at a good team play. Even Hyuuga was looking at him with undeniable approval. His skill needed some refining once more but Kuroko realized that it was fine, since he felt some of the burdens leave his frame when he could actually play again.

In fact, smiling when their team won, he realized that this was the thing that he was longing for the most.

Was he being selfish when he started enjoying the game that his former teammates could no longer do? He didn't know because, even though he was the first one to disappear, they had all left him behind before even that.

(_this is the sport that __**we**__ once loved–_)

Kuroko looked at Seirin and still thought that it was unfair. But this time, he also knew that they deserved this joy.

(_and I want all of them to feel even just a small amount of this hatred–_)

* * *

It was three days after that game that he was back to school once again.

Since he and his former teammates shared different classes, it wasn't that difficult to actually avoid them. Though, if there was one person that he couldn't avoid forever, it would be his former captain, Akashi Seijurou. Kuroko would've called it a coincidence if the redhead hadn't been waiting for him after his last class. He would've walked away indifferently from the other if Akashi hadn't purposely blocked his way.

Akashi was obviously here for a confrontation. One of which that Kuroko would rather not have. Not now.

He stiffened when his blue eyes met the now heterochromatic eyes of the other. Even now, this development had unnerved him the most. Although this Akashi was clearly different (_Very_), it wouldn't change the fact that he still wore the face of the person that Kuroko once (_still_) respected.

(_am Akashi Seijurou, of course, Te…tsu…ya–_)

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted stoically with a nod, expression clean of anything that the other might use against him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Tetsuya," The redhead returned almost amiably but Kuroko didn't miss the dark look that briefly crossed his eyes. "After all, as your captain, I haven't really approved of your resignation," His voice was too calm, even Kuroko knew that.

The corridor was quick to empty at the redhead's glare that demanded privacy. But, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to be alone with the other.

"You're not my captain anymore, Akashi-kun," Kuroko felt the need to point out as his teeth automatically clenched together in uneasiness.

The redhead tilted his head as an amused smirk made its way to his lips.

"Would you really _defy_ me?" He questioned in that sardonic tone that hinted of something dangerous. "Since I always win, I'm _always_ right. And, therefore, I _am _and will always be your captain, Tetsuya. Now, I haven't approved of your resignation from the team," He repeated his earlier words as his heterochromatic eyes gleamed.

"You can't do anything about it, I believe," Kuroko was getting perturbed at how much calm he, _himself_, was at this situation. "Besides, you had also given me the choice to quit before, hadn't you? So, I really see no reason for you to interfere. I stayed because I owe Akashi-kun that much but my job with the team was already done," He chose his words carefully since he knew that anything might set off the other. In fact, defying the other already guaranteed it.

Though, Kuroko knew that this Akashi also knew that it was the 'other' Akashi he was referring to when talking about owing anything.

After all, it was _that_ Akashi that he had willingly followed as his leader.

"You really dare…" The redhead mumbled as he lowered his head, momentarily shadowing his face from view.

"Akashi–"

He was cut off as he felt a hand closing around his throat. His breath hitched as Akashi leaned his forehead against his, making their eyes stare directly into each other's more closely. The hand might not be squeezing or even bruising, just loosely wrapped around his neck, but it might as well be since Kuroko was having difficulty breathing regardless. The pressure from the other's presence was suffocating as he tried maintaining an impassive expression in the face of this situation.

"I gave you that offer with the certainty that you wouldn't leave the team regardless," Akashi revealed as he grinned maliciously, the same expression when Kuroko had first questioned the other of who he was. "Now, _remember_ this. _I_ discovered you. _I_ found you. _**I**_ taught you. And that simply states that you're _mine_, like the others, Tetsuya. And I don't condone disobedience," His voice had gone menacing at the end as his narrowed into a dark glare.

Finally finding the strength, he slapped the other's hand away from him and took two steps back to put some distance between them.

Some part of him was already screaming that Akashi had really gone insane. But _dangerous_.

"You may have been once the Akashi-kun that I respected but please don't assume that the same could be said for you. I hated what our team had become and I'm not going back. I hated the basketball that they started playing. I quitted for a reason and I'm not going to back down on my decision," He stated strongly and this might as well be the most emotional he had sounded for a long time.

He wouldn't let Akashi destroy this. Not after when he had just rediscovered his love for basketball.

"Is that so," Akashi's flat voice responded.

Kuroko dared a chance to look up at his former captain only to be greeted by the other's retreating back. Inwardly, he was overwhelmed by relief that their encounter had ended but he didn't let his guard down, not even for a second.

(_I hate, hate, __**hate**__–_)

"I hope you stand by that, Tetsuya, because when we stand across each other on the court as enemies, I won't show any mercy,"

* * *

[**End: Weakness I**]  
"_When there is no love, there is nothing left–_"

* * *

.

.

.

**AN**: Anyway, as for the last part, that was how I really saw Akashi as the leader of the GoM. Or at least, the 'Emperor' side. And since GoM was the team that really made him taste absolute victory, I assumed that he would be more possessive of them. Anyways, I know that the meeting with Seirin was a bit anti-climatic, but I really don't want it to be too cliched. Anyways, this was just **encounters** but the effects of these events would show itself in the next chapter. If you're confused, I believed that they still got two to three months before graduating middle school. And since it was mentioned in the story that it was just a month that's passed, the progress with his relationship with Seirin would develop more. Again, this is **NOT** bashing of the GoM, but merely being realistic if we look at it from Kuroko's point of view. That chapter in the manga when he cried about Ogiwara's devastated face really saddened me since Kuroko was introduced as a stoic character who has the best poker face and deadpan expression. That show of emotion meant more to me by then.

Anyways, thank you for reading.


	2. Two: Weakness II

**AN**: Sorry if the chapter's shorter than the last one but I don't think adding anything after how I ended it is appropriate. Anyways, the changes would start to appear more closely in this one, so be prepared.

**Warning(s)**: I purposely didn't mention any names when it came to Kuroko's family. It's not that I'm a stickler for canon but it just felt to me that I'm making OCs as his family if I did so. While I have nothing against OCs, I don't want using them with direct relation to the character but just a factor of the plot. So, yeah.

**Pairing(s)**: None. This is **GEN**.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kuroko no Basuke._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

[**Chapter Two: Weakness II**]  
"_Even when I stopped running, it tears me apart–_"

* * *

Kuroko stood in the living room of his now empty house.

Well, it was as good as empty since his father wasn't always home and preferred to work out of town. Before, he and his grandmother were the sole occupants of this house but, even with the allowance from his father, now, it was just him. The house wasn't big, nevertheless, it wasn't small by any means. It was a spacious one-story residence with three bedrooms, one large kitchen that was interconnected with the dining room, one bathroom, a standard-sized living room, and a garden at the front yard that was connected to the patio.

Before he came to live here, he remembered settling in a neighborhood that was close to the countryside when his mother was still there and hadn't abandoned them. Though, when she unexpectedly left without a word, his father had brought him to the bustling city of Tokyo to stay with his grandmother.

And, throughout the years, this house had become home.

He didn't realize it until he reached middle school but it had become home because of his grandmother. Kuroko always helped around the house no matter how much the old woman nagged at him to hang out with friends instead. But, the problem was that _he didn't have any friends_, not since Ogiwara moved away. Though, that all changed when he met Aomine and became part of the regulars.

(_Tetsu…Kurokocchi…Kuro-chin–_)

Sometimes, he blamed his selfishness.

If he had chosen to stay more at home to care for his grandmother instead of focusing too much on basketball, then, maybe she wouldn't have fallen ill until it was already too late. It didn't matter if she insisted that it was fine since it made her happy to hear that he finally made friends in middle school.

His grandmother always apologized for her son's, Kuroko's father, actions. She always told him stories about how his father had loved his mother very much. In fact, if Kuroko had been born female instead of male, the old woman always remarked that he looked so much like her–from the teal hair, to the powder blue eyes, and even the almost invisible presence. The only thing that he seemed to inherit from his father was his sharp eyes, impassive thinking, and deadpan personality.

If looking at Kuroko pained his father because it reminded the man of the woman who discarded them, then, Kuroko could forgive him.

But, it would be a long time before he could truly accept the man as his father.

Instead, he approached the urn resting by table at the corner of the living room, beside it was a photograph of his late grandmother. Looking at it, he prayed that wherever she was, that she wasn't in any pain anymore. That had been one of the hardest parts when visiting her at the hospital–even though he wanted her to continue on, he was torn since he also didn't want her hurting so much when living proved to be too much for her health.

"I'm… going to try again, obaa-san," He murmured quietly as he looked at the smiling visage of his grandmother. "I can't just let it end like this,"

(_we'll…still be able to have fun together, right?_)

His hand automatically sought the black wristband he now wore on his left wrist. It was the sign of faith. Of broken friendship. Of shattered bonds. Of _promise_. Of the end.

And of a new beginning.

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he read Seirin's coach text message for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ever since that practice game three weeks ago, the first year high school students had made it a point of inviting him whenever they could get away with it. Whether for another game or just a short meal at the recently opened Maji's Burger Joint. In fact, he had just been with Hyuuga and Izuki two days ago and the captain had expressed his displeasure at Kuroko's unhealthy appetite for vanilla shakes alone.

Apparently, he needed to eat more or he would remain skinny and short.

The teen could be terribly blunt to the point of offending when he was in that clutch guise. Personally, it tended to come out more around Izuki when the other decided to make his puns known. It was honestly amusing as long as he wasn't on the receiving end of it. Hyuuga's psychotic side, though, reminded him too much of Akashi's situation for his own peace of mind even though they were technically different.

Flipping his phone open again, he read the message again.

From: Aida Riko  
Subject: Agreement  
[_Izuki-kun says he'll pick you up from school. No objections._]

He just knew that Riko's persistence had something to do with Kiyoshi. It had been the brunette teen who had been quick to notice Kuroko's uneasiness when he visited the second time. And, casually, he had asked the other if he still remembered Akashi Seijurou. Kiyoshi had confirmed that, _yes_, he did remember the captain and was there a problem? Kuroko had merely shook his head and told him that he had just recently run into his captain and almost had his resignation revoked.

Kiyoshi had expressed his own apprehension at that.

Though, Kuroko hadn't really meant to bring it up but that particular encounter had shaken him more than he realized. He had never fought back to Akashi before, _no one dared_. But, he had been overcome by slight anger and indignation that after all that happened, the redhead could still speak the way he did.

He didn't know if not having his life threatened was supposed to count as fortunate.

Since the following days were weekends, the Coach had invited (_forced_) him to join their team in one of their outings by the beach. Apparently, Mitobe had gotten permission from his parents to invite the team in one of the cottages owned by his grandparents. Even though he was still in middle school and wasn't officially part of their team, Kuroko was growing to realize that it never felt like that with them. No, it didn't feel like _team_-outings but merely, _friend's_-outings.

And, well, the coach's dad, Kagetora-san, had volunteered to drive them there tonight where Mitobe's aunt would be waiting for them. And, that was why Izuki was coming by his school to pick him up and help him pack as well. Apparently, it was to make sure that he wouldn't back out no matter how much it made him feel like a kid. While he would normally decline, Kuroko learned very early on that disagreeing with Aida Riko was difficult. Not similar to that trepidation when it came to Akashi but the girl could threaten effectively too. _Boston Crab hold–_

Riko said that there was a nearby gym there and while the team could also use some fun, she wouldn't let them slack off. And well–

"_Of course, Kuroko should go as well! Wouldn't it be just fun?_"

Kiyoshi had remarked when Riko had brought up the idea. The brunette teen had looked at the teal haired boy challengingly as if he wanted Kuroko to prove his words right. _That he was really fine. _And Kuroko would never admit it but the house was becoming lonely by himself. While Momoi tended to stop by from time to time (_though, he never showed his face_), he didn't think he was ready to face his former team just yet.

(_I'm the __**worst**__–_)

His encounter with Akashi had proven that very much.

When the bell rang that signaled the end of the class, Kuroko sighed and, well, he felt resigned to his fate. He carefully gathered his things and shouldered his bag as he walked out of the room silently. As usual, no one noticed him. Nobody from school did, nowadays. Even as his feet carried him to the school gates, he couldn't stop his eyes from shifting to the school gyms that were lined by the west wing. Even though the graduation from the club had already been commenced, he knew that Akashi still trained the lower-years before the seniors had to officially graduate from school.

While he wished that Teikou would remain strong, Kuroko also wished that if another batch of prodigies were discovered, they wouldn't also be destroyed by Teikou's doctrine.

* * *

Kuroko watched as Izuki slowly meandered to the school gates just a little after he had arrived himself. Kuroko supposed that it was the first time that he saw the older teen out of gym clothes or even their team's jersey or jacket. It wasn't that casual clothes didn't suit the point guard but there was always a first time to everything–a long sleeved white shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers to complete the laidback look.

His grey eyes were already sweeping the area and while he knew that Izuki's eyes were sharper than average, Kuroko also knew that he could bypass it most of the time.

So, deciding to save the other from misery, the teal haired boy quietly approached and tapped him on the shoulder.

Unlike other people, he didn't yelp or jump, but merely flinched in surprise as he whirled around quickly to face Kuroko with wide sharp eyes. Kuroko just stared at the unusual reaction and he got to admit that Izuki's reflexes were good.

"Kuroko," Izuki breathed out as soon as he got over the surprise. "Damn, my eyes missed you again," He remarked pleasantly with a quirk of his lips.

"If it were that easy, then I'd be in trouble, Izuki-san," Kuroko deadpanned almost good-naturedly as he fell in step beside the other.

"Well, it comes with your playing style," The dark haired teen shrugged as his eyes strayed to Teikou, specifically, to the large gymnasiums, track and field, and even the open courts that could be seen from the gate. "So, this is the school that dominated the basketball middle school circuit, huh? When they said that they really catered to its athletes, they weren't joking," He whistled as he stared back at Kuroko who avoided his gaze.

"Teikou values… victory more than any other school," He revealed with a blank expression but his eyes hinted some of his discomfort.

(_can something like this… really be called __**victory**__?_)

Izuki showed his perceptiveness when he started the trek to their original destination instead of carrying on with the topic.

"So, where do you live, Kuroko?" He effectively changed the subject as he looked back at the teal haired boy. "I know coach can be really forceful sometimes but, well, it's her way of looking out for you," Izuki continued his strides even as the teal haired boy fell in step beside him.

"My house is just three blocks away from the hospital," The teal haired boy answered quietly. "Aida-san is very persuasive, though, I don't personally hold it against her," He admitted with a hint of wryness in his voice.

Izuki chuckled at his words.

"That's one way of putting it," He stated lightly as he stared intently at Kuroko from the corner of his eyes. "So, don't be surprised when she organizes a study session in order to…well, 'help' you in your final examination next week. Although she meant well, she's one hell of a task master,"

"She wouldn't last as your coach if she wasn't," Kuroko deadpanned dryly, as if he didn't expect anything less.

"You know, I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment or an insult," Izuki narrowed his eyes at the other in mirthful suspicion before his lips quirked in obvious amusement. "I've got to admit, she's always been tough on us, but that's the thing that motivates us the most," He grinned almost impishly.

"I honestly expected you to make a pun out of my words," Kuroko effectively changed the subject from dangerous territory, especially when he didn't need the obvious to be pointed out. After all, Seirin was one of a kind. "Hyuuga-san has always been easy to be annoyed at it,"

If Izuki noticed the shift, he didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I know when it's not appreciated, Kuroko, but thanks for the head's up anyways," Izuki quipped back a little dryly.

"You're welcome, Izuki-san," Kuroko merely replied.

The rest of the walk was spent in idle conversation but Kuroko was just glad that the older teen knew when not to say anything. As much as he didn't want to be so secretive about himself, he just also didn't trust himself about saying anything without admitting first about how he had been and _still _was weak.

He couldn't afford to be left behind again.

* * *

"E-Eh? Why?" Riko complained indignantly as she tried to get passed Hyuuga and Koganei. "I want to do this!"

Kuroko didn't need to be a psychic to know that the others' expressions practically screamed, "_We don't_!". For some reason, the first year high school students were terribly afraid of the idea of Riko cooking. In fact, if he had to admit to himself, it was the same reaction most first stringers back in Teikou had whenever Momoi got into one of her spiels. That had been one of the hardest parts since he knew about their difficulty in denying Momoi anything.

They had just arrived to their destination a little half an hour ago. Though, Kuroko would admit that he had slept throughout the trip but according to a very shaken Hyuuga, Kagetora had dished out some casual threats to them the whole ride if anything happened to his daughter.

Mitobe's aunt had welcomed them rather warmly and had apologized that dinner wasn't finished yet. And, well, Riko had the great idea of volunteering to help in the kitchen. Mitobe had been quick to push his aunt back into the kitchen while the others were trying to distract and block Riko from seemingly approaching doom. So far, distraction was far from successful and blocking was halfway down to failure.

"Anou, Aida-san," Kuroko called to the female coach and ignored the hopeful looks from the others. "You said that you have something to ask me when we get here. If it's not too much trouble, maybe we can proceed on that," He suggested neutrally.

For a moment, Riko seemed surprise, before her expression hardened and a flicker of uncertainty entered her gaze.

"Are you sure, Kuroko-kun?" She questioned him seriously, effectively distracted from her task a while ago.

"Way to go, Kuroko!" Koganei cheered on, crocodile tears cascading down his cheeks in relief.

Riko was quick to glower at the other.

"Shut up or I'll triple your menu!" She threatened irately, a certain glint in her eyes. The others cowered from her, afraid to receive the same treatment.

"Aida-san," Kuroko called again just to save Koganei from misery.

Her expression was quick to sober upon hearing his voice before sighing heavily. Pursing her lips, she whirled around to the others with her hands on her hips. They all straightened at her intense stare. Kuroko was quick to learn that while Riko was generally genial and easy to get along with, her temper was rather short too and she could be vengefully diabolical at times.

Just thinking like that, he surmised suddenly that Kagetora's threats might not be so farfetched.

"You lot are going to stay here while I have my talk with Kuroko-kun," She declared strictly in a sickly sweet voice that dared them to disobey. "You are going to _behave_ and if I find out that you're merely horsing around, especially when Mitobe-kun's aunt has welcomed us so openly, I'm going to put each of you through your paces," Riko didn't mention any particular punishment but it seemed that it was enough to silence them into adhering to her words.

With that said, she proceeded to drag a rather exasperated Kuroko after her at the back garden.

* * *

"You're not mad at me for forcing you here, are you, Kuroko-kun?" It was the first question that came to Riko's mind as she stood in front of a puzzled but stoic Kuroko Tetsuya.

"While I am still uncertain about it, I am not mad at Aida-san," Kuroko answered bluntly as he tilted his head slightly. "Though, don't you think that it's kind of a little late to ask that now?" His voice remained impassive but his eyes glowed with some merriment at the way she flushed in embarrassment.

"I-I was just asking," She answered quickly to cover it up. "Sheesh," Riko found herself frowning as she narrowed her eyes at the younger teen.

"So," His voice lowered a little as he looked directly in her eyes. "What does Aida-san want to ask me? I know that you've been stalling, Aida-san, it's been a week since you told me about it. And I also know that it is something that you don't want the others to hear," He revealed a little blandly.

At least, it was better than that slight frailty in his gaze when they first met.

_Damn, he's sharp_, her mind instantly deduced as she continued to observe him.

"Say, Kuroko-kun, what school are you planning to go to when you reach high school?" She asked seriously, her eyes intent on his face and searching for any visible reactions.

Instead, he blinked as his gaze skittered away from hers.

"If you are trying to scout me, then, you don't have to worry, Aida-san," Kuroko responded directly to the point, making her cringe. He could've been a little _subtle _about it. "I already planned on enrolling to Seirin before I properly met anyone from the team," He admitted unflinchingly as if he just hadn't dropped a bomb on her lap.

Riko was already wide-eyed at the revelation. She thought that the talk about convincing the other would take a long time and it had been one of the reasons why she gave Hyuuga a particular look in order to let him take care of the team. And, now, Kuroko was agreeing with her without her actually asking outright. She didn't know if she should feel relieved or perturbed. But, recalling his words, something suddenly caught her attention.

"Properly met? Why? Did Teppei actually ask you already?" _Before I did_? The last one was left unsaid but it came with her words anyway. And that was the actual theory she could sum up for how Kuroko had worded his statement.

To her confusion, Kuroko shook his head.

Seirin was a fairly new school. And, to be blunt, the basketball team was still determined by the others as a no-name team considering that they just started this year. Not to mention, they already lost one of their valuable players to an injury. And, while the others obviously didn't have any idea about it aside from Hyuuga, Kuroko was not just a simple pass specialist. She had heard rumors, of course, but they were just that, _rumors_. It hadn't been until she actually saw it in the court did she believe it.

While most of the team already knew that Kuroko was part of the Teikou Basketball team, they didn't know (barring Hyuuga and Teppei) that he also played as a regular. In fact, she would go beyond that since the mention of a phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles made itself known.

She would bet her life savings to go as far as to say that she knew that sixth member.

Riko would've already questioned the teal haired teen about it if it hadn't been for Teppei.

(_what made it fun has apparently abandoned him–_)

But still, it still didn't explain why Kuroko would attend Seirin without some kind of persuasion or incentive. She would've at least thought that if it wasn't her, it would've been Teppei, and Hyuuga wouldn't ask since he didn't want someone to feel indebted to him. Was it for convenience's sake like Teppei? Or _something else_?

"Before the Preliminary matches," Kuroko pointed out as his eyes _still_ refused to meet hers. "My… team and I ran into yours just outside the gym,"

She didn't feel as surprised to hear that revelation. Even now, she could still remember the heavy presence of the Teikou basketball team during that time. And, if Kuroko was already part of them, she also wasn't surprised. After all, with how weak Kuroko's presence was, she would be astonished if anyone from her team had actually seen him. Especially when their attention was so focused on the so-called Generation of Miracles.

"And you decided…?" She trailed off with a frown, not understanding where this was going. And she didn't actually miss his hesitance when it came to mentioning his former team.

"Not right away," Kuroko amended as his hands fiddled with the black wristband on his wrist. "Hyuuga-san dropped his student ID and I was the one who found it. Since our match would start a little later than yours, I came to watch and give it back to him," He finally disclosed as his face showed the slightest tinge of discomfort.

"Oh? You're the one who gave it to the staff?" She blinked in surprise. She could also still remember berating Hyuuga about irresponsibility.

"Hai," Kuroko nodded as he finally met her gaze. "Your match made me remember why I loved basketball. And watching it, it made me so _envious_," His lips tilted up slightly and if she hadn't been watching him so closely, she would've missed the bitter quality to it.

Her eyes widened at the heartfelt words, no matter how impassive they'd been delivered.

Envy was something that was extremely hard to associate to Kuroko. Even now when he had admitted it himself. Looking back on that practice match, she remembered the confusion upon seeing Kuroko simultaneously be relieved and bewildered when they remembered him. She would admit that she felt atrocious at that for forgetting about him since she had been so busy analyzing the play.

_Still_, envy was something that she could hardly relate to him.

Knowing that she was stepping on dangerous territory, she decided to avert the subject to more important matters. She would pester the younger teen when that brittle look in his eyes had completely disappeared. As nosy as she was, she wasn't that insensitive.

"Well, I have a favor to ask Kuroko-kun if he ever agreed with me," She finally said as she pursed her lips into a grim line.

If Kuroko was startled at the sudden change in conversation, he didn't show it.

"As long as it is within my ability," He answered to her somewhat resolutely and Riko was surprised to find that it was as if some kind of invisible wall had crumbled between them. _Maybe that's what it was, _she inwardly realized.

"We both know that if you join the basketball club that I'm going to make you one of the regulars, if not one of the starting players," She declared matter-of-factly in a grim tone while he merely nodded and appeared as unsurprised and as unflappable as ever. "Well, I also want Kuroko-kun to be the _Team_ _Manager_ when he joins the club," Riko informed him earnestly but her eyes were already flashing calculatingly.

His blank eyes widened a little in surprise. But Riko hid her disappointment when it was instantly wiped away.

"Aida-san, I don't think–" He started out hesitantly.

But Riko waved away his concerns, already expecting the answer. It just didn't mean that she would easily be swayed either.

"Kuroko-kun, hear me out," She raised an eyebrow at the way he nodded slowly and at the sudden furrowing of his brows. His befuddlement almost amused her. "So far, we've only had five practice games with you so far but I didn't miss how you can adapt to a game easily. It also didn't escape my notice that you have a good grasp in reading the flow of the game and making use of your teammates' ability to maximum advantage. In fact, Izuki-kun told me about your little coordination exercise with him in order to improve his Eagle Eyes. Even when you've been forced to sit out one game, your observational skills and analytical mindset when it came to watching a particular game play was above average and I would go as far as to say that you have a more creative perspective when it came to scrutinizing a match. And, as much as I can take care of most of the things as the coach of the team, I would really benefit from your skills as well,"

Of course, when he had to sit out a game that particular time, Riko would never forget the slight astonishment she felt as they both analyzed the game from the bench. Kuroko had a good head on his shoulders, got a sharp eye for details, and his keen observation was from a player's perspective. Not his, but a _player_. Even she couldn't describe it.

She wouldn't mention the fact that Izuki had pointed out how Kuroko would reluctantly lay strategies to them in their practice matches. They were all suggestions according to Izuki but even he couldn't deny their effectiveness. Also, he had told her that Kuroko had been quick to notice each member's specialty from their second match. In fact, it had been why Kuroko had decided to help Izuki about his eyes by repeatedly using his 'Misdirection' to the other.

But what really got to her was when Izuki had mentioned that all strategies were _team_ play. She also discerned it when she observed the different pace of Kuroko's team, something that hadn't happened before with the members. And if she didn't know any better, Kuroko's mind had already come up with those several strategies before but never got to actually utilize them.

The latter part brought up dread for some reason.

But, whatever shortcomings that would come with this decision, Riko knew that the benefits would be more worth it.

"I think Aida-san is looking deeper into it," Kuroko finally replied as he stared at his feet.

"Kuroko-kun," Riko called to him sweetly, not missing his miniscule flinch. "I wouldn't have asked in the first place if I was merely seeing things. I am a very good analyst. I've prided myself with that talent ever since I learned from tou-san. So, you better not be implying anything," Her voice was sickly sweet at this point with her threat.

She knew that she really shouldn't resort to this kind of thing but she had been so used to doing it to the whole team. Did this mean that she always thought of Kuroko as part of them?

He was quiet for a moment.

Riko was almost afraid that she had really scared him away. With the attitude and the offer.

"If it's fair to you, then, may I also ask a favor in exchange for yours?" Kuroko stated calmly as he looked at her intently while she nodded her consent curiously. "If… I can somehow help in organizing training regimens and some little additions to the club,"

To Riko, that was as good as an agreement.

She practically _sparkled_.

"You and I are going to get along just fine, Kuroko-kun," She grinned at Kuroko who merely raised an eyebrow in response.

* * *

Sleeping arrangements were instantly made after dinner.

All the boys were cramped in one spacious room while Riko was decided to be rooming with Mitobe's aunt for obvious reasons. Kuroko had instantly claimed the space near the door before any of the older teens could. Well, his weak presence was really good for something sometimes. Hyuuga and Izuki seemed exasperated at him while Koganei was whining about not getting to choose since he was shoved near the balcony by Tsuchida and Izuki.

Out of all them, Kuroko was the youngest but they didn't treat him any less than an upperclassman would. Though, he supposed that he should get used to it considering that they would be his team in a few months after he would graduate middle school. And wasn't the thought _unnerving_?

(_will be Japan's number one–_)

"Hey, Kuroko," Hyuuga who was positioned across from him called. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Hyuuga-san," Kuroko replied truthfully with a nod.

"Coach seems happy during dinner," Izuki pointed out from his place beside the captain. "I don't know if I should be scared or happy for her. Whatever you two talked about, she's definitely, well… in high spirits,"

"No jokes, Izuki, or I'm seriously going to strangle you in your sleep," Hyuuga casually mentioned while the other blanched at him.

"But, _maaaan~_ This place is really neat, ne, Mitobe?" Koganei hummed as his cat-like mouth formed into a grin directed to the ever silent Mitobe who only smiled and nodded. "You're welcome! It should be us who should be thanking you!" He chirped, not even bothered by the weird looks the others were directing at him for the seemingly one-sided conversation.

"Thank you for having me here, senpai-tachi," Kuroko suddenly stood and bowed, garnering all the attention in the room. "I know that I must be troubling some of you, considering that I'm still in middle school, but I appreciate the kindness," He thanked them sincerely even as the stoic look on his face hardly changed, before sitting back down on his futon again as if he just hadn't blurted such heartfelt words out.

In fact, Hyuuga was particularly pink in the face at such genuine gratitude.

"H-How can you say that with such a straight face?" The bespectacled teen demanded irately as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Don't be like that, Hyuuga," Izuki admonished with a grin. "I was touched!"

Before he could deliver the punch line, Koganei was already covering Izuki's mouth with a hand while beaming at the teal haired boy.

"Waah! So polite! Don't mention it, Kuroko!" He flashed a grin before proceeding to put the point guard into a playful headlock. "And leave this guy to me!" Koganei declared playfully as he lightly drove a fist into Izuki's dark hair.

"Stop that, would you!" Izuki snapped as he forcefully pushed the other's arms away who just grinned back at him.

"But, Koga's right, we're glad to have you here, so don't worry about it," Tsuchida placated lightly with a small smile at the tealhead's direction.

Kuroko was about to respond to their words when his phone suddenly rang, it wasn't loud but it pierced through the air a little sharply. Its tone was the soft jiggling sound that Momoi had tweaked for him. The older teens all looked at him curiously, even Hyuuga was trying to be discrete about it. Bringing out the light blue mobile device from the side pocket of his bag, he flipped it open to see who would be calling him that evening.

He stiffened when he saw the name of his caller.

_Kise Ryouta _(黄瀬 涼太)

Abruptly, he stood up and faced Hyuuga with an uncomfortable look.

"If I may excuse myself, Hyuuga-san–"

"It's alright, just don't take too long," Hyuuga waved him off, understanding clear in his eyes. "Riko would no doubt be waking us up early," He reminded instead as he sent a severe look at his teammates to keep quiet.

Kuroko pretended he didn't see the action and nodded before stepping out of the room.

The hallway was dark, as was the rest of the house, but Kuroko had no problem navigating around the place. When he still lived with his grandmother, he had been careful in stepping around the house in order to prevent from waking her up unnecessarily. Though, even as he maneuvered around until he was sitting on a bench situated by the back garden, his eyes refused to leave the screen of his phone.

It was still vibrating and the soft jiggling sound was still playing in the air.

For a moment, he hesitated. He didn't know if he was really ready to answer this call. Normally, he would bluntly ignore any call from anyone from the team, something that he had done ever since he had resigned. But, Kuroko also recalled that he was here with the others for a reason.

Hadn't he wanted to prove to Kiyoshi _that he was fine_? But, if he didn't take this, it would show just how much that was a lie.

In another circumstance, he would have ignored the call once again.

But now, certain factors affected his decision and, with great reluctance, he pressed the button to answer the call just before it could be redirected to his voicemail. He pressed the device to his ear and inwardly hoped that he wasn't going to regret this.

[_Kurokocchi!_] Kise exclaimed in what seemed to be delight and slight relief.

For a moment, Kuroko didn't reply.

"Good evening, Kise-kun," He eventually said when he noticed how rude he was being.

[_Y-You finally answered my call,_] The other remarked, pleased, but there was an undertone of anxiety. [_I was so worried! No one's seen you around the club or school anymore, Kurokocchi! You didn't even go to the ceremony for our club!_] He complained almost accusingly, if not a bit childishly.

But, Kuroko had stiffened at his words. It was apparent that Akashi hadn't announced his resignation from the club.

"Kise-kun, didn't you know?" He asked just to be certain as dread started to seep into him.

[_Eh?_] Kise responded with confusion. [_What are you talking about? Aominecchi told me that you probably joined us in skipping practice since the matches are over. But, I don't believe him! Kurokocchi never misses practice!_] He insisted confidently, his voice strong with conviction.

Kuroko wasn't aware that he had started trembling at the other's words as his hand tightened around the mobile device.

For Kise to casually mention what had started the downfall of their team, he didn't exactly know if he was going to be sick or absolutely angry. What kept him from hanging up was the sole excuse that the fault didn't lie with the blonde alone. The fault was shouldered equally by them.

"So, Akashi-kun failed to inform you," He commented instead, his voice noticeably cool. "I resigned from the team, Kise-kun, ever since you won the championship game," His voice had become disturbingly flat but Kuroko didn't care about formalities or propriety anymore by this point.

He didn't know if Kise noticed but he had worded it as such. He didn't include himself in that victory. Kuroko _never_ would. Especially what happened to _Ogiwara-kun_–

From the other line, there was a loud clutter followed by a pause. Kuroko heard some shuffling and deduced that the blonde had dropped the phone in either shock or disbelief. While he appreciated Kise's faith in him, Kuroko knew that his faith in them had already shattered along with their bond. He wasn't a gullible person to be in denial about something so obvious. It just meant that when the time came and he was ready to reach out, it would be their choice if they wanted to build new bridges.

[_N-No,_] Kise's voice came back but it was shaking uncontrollably. [_Kurokocchi loves basketball! You wouldn't just resign from the club! Is that why you're avoiding us? Please tell me that this isn't true, Kurokocchi! It just can't!_] He persisted adamantly, his voice almost on the verge of being hysterical.

"Right now, Kise-kun, I just rediscovered my love for basketball," Kuroko answered softly, deciding to at least be honest for the other's sake, and ignoring the way Kise's breath hitched at the revelation. "And to be truthful, I don't think I can face any of you at the moment. But, please bear in mind that it doesn't mean that I necessarily hate you. So, I made it easier for all of us by resigning from the club and distancing myself instead,"

There was silence for a second.

[_Is that really what you think?_] Kise's voice responded faintly, if a bit sadly but without any ounce of regret, Kuroko noticed. Like he expected.

"Yes," He answered quietly.

[_I-I don't know what to say,_] The blonde finally replied, sounding overwhelmed.

"You don't have to say anything, Kise-kun," Kuroko assured the other, even if it felt a bit empty. "Well, I need to go now, it's already late," He remarked abruptly, not sure what else he might say if he stayed on the phone any longer.

[_Kurokocchi!_] Kise hastily cried out, as if afraid that he would suddenly hung up. [_Will… I see you during Graduation, at least?_] His voice was still eerily timid, but with quiet hope.

"I don't know," The teal haired teen merely said, not promising anything.

[_Alright, good night, Kurokocchi,_] Kise stated weakly instead at the answer.

"Good night, Kise-kun,"

With that, before the other could call out again, Kuroko instantly flipped the phone close. Afraid that it had gone long enough. That call from Kise had shaken him a little bit. It was obvious that while the other was saddened at his absence, _nothing had changed_. Things were still irreparably the same. And Kuroko didn't want to regret his actions just as the others never would. He didn't want to go back to doubting himself once again.

Without his consent, a tear slid down his pale cheek.

(_is there any hope left in me–_)

* * *

[**End: Weakness II**]  
"_While I wish things will stay the same, it just wasn't possible–_"

* * *

.

.

.

**AN**: Anyways, the GoM will appear in the next chapter which would be the last one before the start of the Seirin Arc. And Kiyoshi too, sorry if he wasn't featured in this chapter. Thank you for your reviews and I appreciate the praise.


	3. Three: Weakness III

**AN**: Sorry for the late update but enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

[**Chapter Three: Weakness III**]  
"_Let me just tell you their story, if you're willing because there's no end–_"

* * *

"Ki-chan!" Momoi called as she jogged to the blonde haired male who was sitting on the park bench, his shoulders hunched.

"Momocchi," He smiled at her but even she could tell that it was rather forced. By that, Momoi already knew that the matter the other wanted to talk about was serious, considering that he hadn't even complained about the way she had addressed him.

She tried to pretend that seeing the other didn't bring up painful memories. When had been the last time that she saw Kise act emotional–dramatic or genuine? For the past few months during their third year, the blonde had grown quite uninterested to the point of lethargy. His attitude towards basketball had been flighty at best and he remained erratic with regards to Aomine always skipping out on practice.

(_couldn't come to practice, Momocchi…manager asked…shooting–_)

Being the manager of the team, she had been aware of Kise's reason for joining the basketball club. Aside from his awe at Aomine's talent, Kise had been seeking out some challenge. Something that basketball offered to him. Of course, being as meticulous as she was, she had done her research on him before he officially joined the first string. She had learned from several club leaders that Kise was quick to grow bored of their activities and they had expressed their astonishment that the blonde had lasted in the basketball club for more than a month.

But, she had been there when Kise had practically walked out of the gym one afternoon and went outside instead to converse with his fans.

Momoi wasn't blind. She had seen him eye the other first string players with slight disdain and the way his golden eyes dimmed with the perceived monotony had told her that he was quickly losing interest. It wasn't even funny since it was different from Aomine's growing boredom in basketball because of the absence of a rival. Kise was finding the sport tedious because everything that had gained his attention was fading away–the challenge, Aomine's determination, and even just the camaraderie.

_Tetsu-kun_… Her mind flashed back to the teal haired teen who hadn't been seen for a few weeks now. Just at the memory of the other, her chest constricted painfully as she recalled that the last time she saw him had been during the championship game. Even she had been _petrified_ of how the last match had ended. She couldn't believe Akashi would condone it.

Though, nowadays, anything Akashi did didn't make sense anymore.

"So, what did you need, Ki-chan?" She inquired instead, trying to act as if nothing had changed, sitting herself beside the blonde who avoided her gaze and just lowered his head. She caught a flash of uncertainty in his eyes but she couldn't be too sure.

When had been the last time that she had actually talked to Kise? Or anyone from the team who wasn't Aomine?

After all, she wasn't their manager anymore.

"I…" He started out hesitantly while she tilted her head at him in question. "I talked to Kurokocchi last night," Kise finally revealed with a sharp exhale.

Momoi's eyes widened at the words. Kuroko, who had been ignoring their calls and text messages, had finally talked to someone. While it was true that Kise's interest in basketball had been diminishing, she also knew that his respect for Kuroko hadn't. If anything, she would go as far as to say that it was one of the few things other than victory that was holding him back from finally quitting basketball like he did to other sports.

In fact, out of everyone from the team, he had been the only one who had been concerned about the other's absence.

And it pained her to admit but not even Aomine had the decency to act worried. She didn't know if he really didn't care or if he was just that confident in Kuroko's ability to take care of himself. It was hard to tell with Aomine these days.

"Is Tetsu-kun doing alright?" Momoi asked the question that had been plaguing her.

She had checked up on Kuroko from time to time by visiting his house but he never came out to greet her. In fact, she was especially feeling a bit troubled of how he was coping, considering that his grandmother had just died. The house was too quiet and she was worried about him.

_I really miss him_, she thought forlornly.

"He's doing fine, I think," Kise answered uncertainly as he combed a hand through his blonde locks. "And, well, I wanted to ask you something about Kurokocchi,"

For a moment, she didn't understand.

But taking in his almost defeated posture, Momoi suddenly had an idea as to where this was going. She didn't mean to keep it a secret from anyone from the team but Akashi had specifically forbidden her from saying anything. If she remembered correctly, it had also been the first time that she had seen the redhead _angry_. She didn't know the circumstance regarding the situation but even she had seen it as something inevitable. She didn't know if the others even realized the extent of how much they had hurt Kuroko.

Even her efforts weren't enough to protect her friend.

(_we'll…still be able to have fun together, right?_)

Even if Kuroko didn't remember that particular conversation, it had been her way of assuring him and herself that everything wasn't falling apart. No, it had been a way of _convincing_ him and herself. But, the matter was, everything _had_ fallen apart. Kuroko was nowhere to be found, Akashi was acting as if nothing was wrong, the others were distancing themselves, and, in the end, no one was having fun anymore. No one was happy anymore. Not Kuroko. Not her. Not Aomine.

It was inevitable. She had already predicted it and she didn't even have to try hard with her data.

But it just didn't mean that it hurt any less.

"Did he really resign from the club? From the team?" Kise asked quietly and even though his voice remained steady, there was still a hint of denial in his voice.

"Tetsu-kun said that?" Momoi knew that it was a rhetorical question but her lack of surprise was enough of an answer for the blonde.

"So, Kurokocchi wasn't joking," Kise turned to face her and his face was carefully blank. "No, he isn't one to exaggerate or make things up, is he?" His voice had gotten noticeably colder but Momoi didn't miss the distress in his eyes.

"Ki-chan, is basketball fun for you?" Momoi asked the other faintly instead.

"What are you talking about, Momocchi?" The blonde seemed confused at the sudden change of subject. "What brought this on–"

"Eh?" Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just uttered. "N-Nothing!" She was quick to deny.

He sighed.

"Why would Kurokocchi resign from the club? He loves basketball, right? _I just don't get it,_" Kise gritted out as he clenched his fists, eyes dark with something unreadable.

Even though they had graduated from the club, Momoi and Kise knew that resigning from the team meant more to just quitting.

It was times like these that reminded Momoi that no matter how Kise had been losing interest in basketball, he was different from the others. While he valued victory like them and was cloaked in the same arrogance that was now often associated to the Generation of Miracles she presently knew, unlike them, Kise hadn't lost his heart for the sport. _Not completely_. With that, she was absolutely certain. And she hoped.

But, Kise wouldn't understand. _Not yet._

"You know, Ki-chan?" Momoi stated softly as she stared at the other with a shaky smile. "I don't remember what Tetsu-kun's smile looks like anymore,"

_When was the last time Tetsu-kun smiled?_

His head snapped to her direction as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Tetsu-kun's reasons are his own," Momoi declared as she avoided Kise's shocked countenance. "But, if I am certain about one thing, Tetsu-kun… he's not happy in the team. Not anymore. Aside from you, I don't think anyone even noticed," She admitted quietly, eyes solely focused on her lap.

"Not happy in the team? Why? _Winning is everything_, right? And we haven't lost yet," The blonde muttered with apparent confusion. Even Momoi couldn't tell if Kise was that really dense or was just good at ignoring things. "But what about Aominecchi? I know things between him and Kurokocchi aren't good lately but surely he must be wondering where Kurokocchi is," Kise tried to reason with her.

"Maybe, but it's hard to tell with Dai-chan nowadays," The pinkette answered solemnly as she carefully ignored the first statements, torn between feeling sad and disappointed because Aomine was proving to be more difficult than before. She knew that he was also suffering but she couldn't really find it in herself to help him when he was so selfishly unaware of others' feelings. All she could really do was watch over him because she didn't want him to add to those mistakes where regretting them would be too late.

Ever since Aomine refused Kuroko that fist bump, things between him and Kuroko had started going downhill. She didn't know what occurred between them during that rainy day when Aomine had skipped practice but Momoi could recall that it was the first time she had seen Kuroko looking so distraught and lost.

And it honestly pained her because Kuroko really cared about Aomine.

"I know Kurokocchi isn't one to do things without reason but this is just…" Kise shook his head in frustration. "I can't believe this,"

"Me either, Ki-chan," Momoi replied because even she didn't know what to say. "Me either,"

(_we'll…always be together, right?_)

* * *

"Kuroko,"

The teal haired teen flinched in surprise as he looked at the doorway. Hyuuga stood there with an unreadable expression on his face and a pensive frown. He approached the younger boy and sat beside him on the patio. It was barely even five in the morning. Kuroko had woken up sometime an hour ago and had even helped himself to some green tea since all the occupants of the house were still asleep.

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-san," He nodded politely in greeting.

"You're an early riser," Hyuuga observed a little wryly. "In fact, you're even earlier than Riko,"

"The same thing could be said to you," Kuroko observed calmly.

Normally, he would be waking up around seven but since his grandmother's death, he found himself wide awake around dawn. And, being in the house by himself, somehow, just felt _wrong_ and Kuroko always felt restlessness rattling within him just by being there. Normally, he'd spent this time just wandering around the neighborhood and reminiscing about things. Ever since that first practice game with Seirin, he'd found himself in the street court nearby the hospital and practicing his non-existent skill in shooting.

Though, he supposed that having someone to talk to wasn't actually bad. Just uncomfortable.

"Has anyone ever told you just how _awful_ your bed hair is_?_" Hyuuga grumbled to him as his left eye twitched, the older teen's eyes focused on Kuroko's no doubt disorganized teal mane.

Kuroko ignored the way Hyuuga's hand twitched as the stare lingered.

"Quite a few people," Kuroko answered as he didn't even bother fixing said locks. "It usually isn't as chaotic, though," He tried not to sound defensive as he fingered a particular lock that was stubbornly sticking out. It seemed like his hair always defied gravity after he had some sleep. He never quite figured it out.

"And I thought Izuki's was already bad," The bespectacled teen sighed good-naturedly.

"Hyuuga-san," Kuroko called the other's attention. "You are the captain of Seirin's basketball team, right?"

The other raised an eyebrow in response.

"I am," He conceded with a puzzled look. "This is actually the first team that I handled directly," He revealed with an awkward cough, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Is the team important then?" The teal haired teen questioned as he stared at his clenched hands on his lap intently.

"Of course it is!" Hyuuga answered vehemently, voice strong with conviction. "What kind of question is _that_? There won't be any sense in the game without the team. Basketball is something you don't play alone. Each person has their own role to carry out but, even then, they have to support and be supported to even act upon that. That's why, in a game, every member counts. Whether he scores for you or not, as long as he did what was best for us, then I wouldn't ask for anything else,"

(_there's no such thing as a useless player in a team–_)

Kuroko's eyes widened as he heard those words. Hadn't he heard the same context once before?

"Well spoken for someone who truly love basketball," He remarked quietly.

"O-Oi," Hyuuga stumbled out as his tone gained some heat. "Are you making fun of me?"

Kuroko shook his head and faced the other.

"I'm not making fun of Hyuuga-san," He assured the other impassively. "I just think that Seirin has chosen well. After all, Hyuuga-san is right. There is no such thing as a useless player in a team," His voice had gone low at the end, his heart speeding up as he recalled Aomine's words when he had been on the verge of giving up. Did the other still believe in those words? Did they still mean _anything_?

Hyuuga appeared to be taken aback but appreciation and approval showed in his eyes with piercing intensity.

"While I don't really know what happened, all I can say is that, there's no such thing like winning alone in basketball. Either you _all_ win or you _all_ lose. Kuroko, you quit your club for a reason, right?" The older teen asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hai," He simply answered, his body now rigid at how the other had directly addressed him about it.

"I won't tell you if it's the right choice or not but, like Kiyoshi said, _don't push yourself_. No one's forcing you into anything but just do _what you think is right_," Hyuuga sighed as he stood up and ruffled Kuroko's messy teal locks.

Kuroko remained stiff in his seat, unmoving.

Hyuuga sighed again and patted the younger teen on the shoulder.

"Just think about it," He advised before heading back inside.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent having fun by the beach.

Of course, with Riko present, the simple swimming and lounging in the water turned into some kind of competition. The fact was that no one wanted to win considering that the female coach had made her cooking as the price. What kept them from totally losing was their pride and Riko's sharp eyes catching up with their folly. Kuroko, though, didn't even have to try hard considering that his stamina had always been weak. Izuki had been kind enough to slow down to let him draw alongside them.

Though, eventually, his weak stamina won him over and Kuroko had to trudge back to the shore eventually after two hours of roughhousing with the others in the water. Riko sighed but scooted over to offer him a spot under her umbrella. Kuroko gratefully collapsed beside her and accepted the glass of pineapple juice she presented him with.

Thankfully, it was from the pitcher that Mitobe's aunt had insisted they carried with them. After all, he didn't want to test the lethality of Riko's cooking.

It was about an hour later before the others joined them and collapsed on the shore, apparently tired.

"Aida-san," Kuroko called out with a frown.

"Yes, Kuroko-kun?" Riko turned to him curiously, her sunglasses tilting downwards as she peered at him.

"I don't think that's good," He commented bluntly and when he saw the other's confused face, he elaborated. "My stamina is _horrible_. I don't deny that but it comes with my fragile constitution. It's the reason why I consider it standard for me to retire early in most physical activities. Therefore, I don't think it's good that the others followed after me shortly after. I can tell just by looking at them that they don't share my rather weak disposition. I apologize if I may come off as rather offending, but their stamina is lacking,"

For a moment, Riko was silent before she released a sigh.

If anything, she didn't look surprised and Kuroko was just glad that he hadn't upset her.

"Well, I was trying to work on that but the team has been trying to adjust the team play ever since Teppei has been injured and unable to play." Riko finally admitted with a pensive frown as she looked at Hyuuga who was chasing a laughing Izuki with the others watching in amusement. "Even now, losing him is still a big blow to us and we haven't really realized until now that we have been sort of depending on him, even Hyuuga-kun. So, I guess it is also my fault for growing lenient on them,"

"I know that they can last through a whole game," Kuroko observed as he fiddled with the sand by his side. "But if we ever encounter opponents who are strong or will go for a fast-paced game, this can be used against us and we will be destroyed if the team ever needs to play for an overtime," He commented as he thought of high-speed plays back in the first string at Teikou. He hadn't been strong enough to even last three quarters straight.

Riko hummed under her breath, thoughtful.

Then, she grinned at Kuroko as she took out a notebook and pen from the bag at her side.

"Kuroko-kun just gave me a new idea for the training menu," She commented rather excitedly and there was a certain gleam in his eyes that made Kuroko twitch. "In fact, they'll be thanking me so much for this that they will no doubt be wailing by the end of it," Riko chuckled under her breath.

"Aida-san is really sadistic," The teal haired teen deadpanned dryly and straightforwardly.

Riko pouted and was about to refute his statement when a beach ball knocked over the notebook out of her hand. She blinked in surprise as she eyed the ball. Kuroko picked up the ball and stood up to presumably return it to its owner who was jogging to their location.

And, consequently, his heart almost stopped upon meeting a familiar face.

"Kuroko?" The owner of the beach ball called in surprise as soon as they were close enough to identify the other. Kuroko noted that nothing had changed much with the older teen; rather tall, dark hair, narrow eyes, and cool expression.

Because of habit, he automatically straightened at the voice.

He gave a polite bow.

"It's been a while, Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko greeted respectfully.

While he wasn't that familiar with the older teen, Nijimura Shuzou had still been his captain before Akashi Seijurou. And, while they hadn't been as close, he and Kuroko occasionally conversed and both respected each other. After all, Nijimura seemed to be the only person in the club that Haizaki appeared to take somewhat seriously. Seeing him here of all places came as somewhat of a shock. He hadn't expected to meet anyone he knew here.

"Likewise," Nijimura nodded before his sharp eyes took note of Seirin. "You're not here with the others," He commented candidly and the teal haired teen instantly understood the deeper meaning of that simple statement.

"Hai, I'm with some friends," Kuroko answered the unspoken question.

For a moment, Nijimura stared at him intently. Then, he seemed to grow determined.

"I know that this is not a good time but I'd like to talk to you," The older teen finally said. Kuroko was slightly taken aback at the sudden request and finally grew aware of the silence around them. Izuki seemed to be watching them keenly. "Walk with me?"

Kuroko hesitated and his eyes automatically sought out Hyuuga.

All the older teen did in response was raising an eyebrow.

(_just do what you think is right_–)

"Aida-san, I'd also like to speak with Nijimura-senpai and be back a bit later. I hope that it's alright with you," He stated to the female coach who was eyeing Nijimura rather calculatingly. Kuroko knew that she recognized him as the former captain of Teikou as well. After all, the school was rather famous and its players likewise. It also wasn't actually hard to decipher considering the respect that he had showed to the other.

"It's fine, Kuroko-kun," Riko waved off with a smile. "We'll be heading to the gym, so be sure to be there,"

"Hai," He nodded gratefully.

"Come on, _boys_," She beamed at the others and Kuroko tried not to flinch at the collective cringe in response. "I think I just found a good training menu for you,"

* * *

After Kuroko watched Hyuuga and the others trudge after a glowing Riko, he sort of felt bad for them. Riko was really sadistic. And they knew it. Then, he accompanied Nijimura as the older teen excused himself from his family whom he had been with. Nijimura's younger brother had waved them off and Kuroko followed after his former captain a little ways from where their conversation could be heard effortlessly.

Nijimura had always been about practicality than any hidden agenda. So different from _that _Akashi.

"How's the team doing?" The older teen started off as they slowly meandered absentmindedly by the shore.

For a moment, Kuroko contemplated on lying. But the look Nijimura gave him already told him that it wouldn't work. The other had always been sharp when it came to his players. That was what he liked about Nijimura. He always looked out for the whole team. He also wasn't one to dance around a subject so he wasn't actually surprised when the older teen had questioned him about the others right off the bat.

"I don't really know," He answered truthfully as he toed on a white shell that his foot had stepped on. "I've already quit from the club," Kuroko found himself admitting.

"I see," Nijimura merely replied.

Kuroko couldn't really tell what the other was thinking and it made him anxious.

"The team… has changed," The teal haired teen didn't know why he started talking but he just _did._ "I know that Teikou has always aimed for victory but I just don't think I can stay in a team where the _team_ doesn't matter." He continued on quietly.

"This is what I'm afraid of," Nijimura sighed and Kuroko saw a hint of weariness in his calm expression.

His eyes narrowed at the other as he contemplated those words.

"What does senpai mean?" He questioned cautiously and dread started to make itself known. Somehow, he knew where Nijimura was going with this.

"Their potential has always been astounding," Nijimura said almost nostalgically. "I remember watching them and feeling determined to be the best captain I can be for them, for all of you. I always did what I think was right for the team. So, I let them grow. Maybe, I just didn't expect for them to develop too fast and to grow too strong. Eventually, I knew that I no longer hold the right to be their captain since they more than surpassed my expectations and _Teikou needed them more_. I decided that it wasn't such a bad idea to make Akashi the captain then,"

"You were a good captain," Kuroko argued, not liking the almost self-deprecating tone.

"Was I?" The older teen quipped back sardonically as he sat down on the sand and leaned back on his hands. "Kuroko, I might not have been your captain for very long but I somehow suspected this might occur. But I didn't do anything that could be a countermeasure if something like this ever happened,"

"No one knew this would happen," Kuroko insisted pensively, voice thick with emotion. "I already saw the signs but even I didn't expect the outcome. They just… all lost sight of what was really important. No one was enjoying basketball anymore and the more matches we played, the more they grew worse. I don't even know if they are even aware of what they've really done to other people. While they don't listen to me anymore, I realized that I should've tried harder in stopping them from doing more damage. So, the blame lies with me as well," He declared, after all, he wouldn't simply listen to Nijimura shoulder responsibility for what was beyond anyone's control.

Suddenly, he realized why he was talking. It was because Nijimura completely understood.

While Seirin offered him friendship, comfort and belonging, Nijimura _knew_. And Kuroko needed that now.

"I guess Shirogane-sensei's words were true after all," The older teen spoke almost thoughtfully. "Given too much power can always make a difference in someone. Teikou did just that with the Generation of Miracles. But, I wonder, what do _you_ really want?"

Kuroko was quiet for a moment as he eyed the gentle waves of the ocean.

Then, he offered a half smile at the other.

"I just want my friends back," He found himself saying. Sad, hurt, frustrated. While he wouldn't deny that their bonds were now close to almost nonexistent, he hadn't stopped hoping for those bridges to be built. Or at least, if that was too much, then bring back their joy in the sport they all loved.

(_I can't just let it end like this–_)

"Thought so," Nijimura nodded. "But just accepting it isn't going to fix anything. If you even want to make a difference, the change should start with you. Just remember to do what you think is right, so, what are you going to do about this?"

(_no one's forcing you into anything–_)

Kuroko frowned.

"I…" He started out reluctantly, unsure how to answer. "I'm going to get stronger, I guess,"

"You guess?" Nijimura echoed, somewhat challenging.

"I'm… going to get stronger and defeat them," Kuroko declared more fiercely this time. "And show them that basketball isn't always about victory,"

The older teen nodded in approval as he stood up.

"That's good," Nijimura stated with a small smile. "I've always known you are the stronger one,"

"What about you, senpai? What are you going to do?" Kuroko found himself asking, feeling a bit overwhelmed at his own declaration. But, honestly, that was the first thing that came to mind and the more he thought about it, the more the goal became _real_.

Though, the question was, would it be enough?

"Those people," The older teen suddenly pointed out. "Are they the right choice?"

There was no judgment or criticism in his eyes, but just a question of confirmation. Kuroko knew that Nijimura was talking about Seirin and he didn't feel surprised that the other had already discovered it. So, he nodded resolutely instead.

"Then, they wouldn't mind if I teach you this and that, would they?"

Kuroko's eyes widened as he understood what the other was offering.

* * *

"Kuroko-san?"

One of his classmates who had just entered the classroom called out and Kuroko watched as Ike-kun's head swiveled around in search for him. Soon enough, their other classmates joined in pursuit. Kuroko resisted the urge to sigh but decided to save his classmate the hassle by approaching him instead. The other, as usual, didn't even notice him although Kuroko was standing right in front of him.

"What is it, Ike-kun?" Kuroko politely asked.

His brunette classmate yelped in surprise and stared at the teal haired teen in wide-eyed shock.

"K-Kuroko-san!" He stuttered, holding a hand to his chest. "I didn't see you there," He breathed out.

"I apologize for surprising you but why is Ike-kun looking for me?" The teal haired teen questioned.

"U-Uh, that is, what I mean–" Ike cut himself off and took a deep breath, his expression smoothening into a rather composed one. "Tachibana-sensei is looking for you. Apparently, there's someone who had requested to meet you. They're using one of the orientation rooms in the second floor," He revealed with a rather excited glint in his eye.

To Kuroko, that could only mean one thing.

Basketball. Someone was here to talk and try their hand in recruiting him. After all, Tachibana-sensei was the head of the Sports Committee of the school and he had already heard of similar cases before. Beforehand, he would've been absent on this day since this had been one of those days he would've skipped school. But since he was acquainted with Riko and she refused to let him skive off classes, Kuroko was present in school and instead was there to know that someone had actually tried to recruit him to their team.

Which was rather odd, since only a few actually knew and believed in the phantom sixth man.

Nevertheless, he offered a grateful nod to Ike who nodded back to him rather encouragingly. While he hadn't been closed to his classmates, Kuroko knew that they meant well. He had skipped some school days after he had quit from the club, which was admittedly irresponsible, but Seirin made him remember that giving up wasn't an option.

He met Tachibana on the way who flinched in surprise when he failed to notice Kuroko. Though, after he got over the shock, he quickly ushered the teal haired teen into the orientation room by the end of the hall. Stumbling into the room, he was quick to notice the figure of a formally dressed middle-aged man seated on one of the sofas in the room. He had dark curly hair and his equally dark eyes were narrowed thoughtfully. It wasn't until Tachibana had pushed Kuroko in front of him that the other had noticed the teen.

The unknown man's eyes widened in slight surprise and evident wonder as he eyed Kuroko contemplatively.

It wasn't until they were left alone in the room that Kuroko started to feel awkward. He had already decided on Seirin, so, he felt like he was treading on dangerous grounds.

"Take a seat, Kuroko-kun," The man stated calmly as he gestured to the seat across him. "No need to remain standing in discomfort,"

Kuroko didn't say anything, just gave a polite bow and did as the other had said.

When they were seated across each other, Kuroko just waited for the man to start the meeting. While he was interested to hear what the other would actually offer, he wasn't exactly eager about it. He had all the patience needed. Even now, he was already feeling bad about having to decline him by the end of this discussion.

"Well, to start off, I will introduce myself. My name is Harasawa Katsunori, the coach of Touou Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko-kun," The man–Harasawa–said graciously, eyes intently focused on the teal haired teen.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko introduced back in return, even though it was hardly needed. "It's a pleasure as well, Harasawa-san,"

"Hmm," Harasawa hummed as he twirled a curly lock around his finger. "I've heard many things about you and, with it, 'phantom' always seemed to be the most associated. Your invisibility seems to work even outside the court," He observed as he indirectly referred to how he hadn't noticed Kuroko earlier.

"I have a weak presence," Kuroko deadpanned.

"So you say," Harasawa merely replied as his eyes narrowed. "I've watched Teikou's games before. You seemed to compliment Aomine-kun rather well,"

Kuroko stiffened but his expression didn't give anything away.

"That was in second year," He replied a little too rigidly for his liking.

"I've already talked with Aomine-kun before," The dark haired man revealed calmly. "He seemed to think that playing in the matches is enough without practice. I'll admit that Touou prioritizes individual development rather than team play but even I know that playing in a team needs to start off in some basis," His voice had gone slightly low at the end but his eyes spoke of evident controlled irritation and indecision.

(_the only one who can beat me is me_–)

"Teikou has granted Aomine-kun the privilege of skipping practice as long as he played and won our matches," Kuroko replied neutrally, voice monotonous and eyes hard.

"I see," Harasawa frowned.

"Did you ask for me to talk about Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked bluntly, rather uncomfortable at the subject but was too polite to tell.

"Ah, no," The man's eyes widened as if realizing that just now. "I actually came here personally to ask you to join Touou. Normally, we would send you a notice and invite you over for an interview but I wanted to see the rumored phantom sixth man for myself," He explained as he shifted in his seat.

"Why?" Kuroko found himself blurting out.

At this, Harasawa's eyes glinted knowingly as he leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Like Teikou, Touou thirsts for victory. While we lack the cohesiveness of team play, we make up for it by improving individual abilities and focusing on improving that strength. It may sound rather ruthless but even if we don't value team play, all players believe in aiming for victory. And that is the common goal that unites us. Truthfully, it's the only reason that I've considered Aomine-kun," Harasawa stated rather calmly, his eyes watching Kuroko closely.

Kuroko clenched his fists as he tried not to react impulsively and negatively to the man's words. Just like with Teikou, he couldn't exactly fault Touou in their mindset. While it admittedly upset him, he also couldn't be truly angry about it. Though, it sounded like the place that the current Aomine would belong, as much as it pained him to admit.

"It sounds like the perfect place for Aomine-kun," Kuroko said softly, saying those words made it hard to breathe somehow.

"Oh?" Harasawa looked curious. "Is that what you think? But you see, _that_ is where my indecision comes in. Aomine-kun's drive for victory is, to put it simply, _severely lacking_. And while I can see where he's coming from, we can tell that somewhere in his heart, he's playing with the hopes of losing. It's the solitude that comes with his overwhelming abilities. So, I wanted you to join in making sure that if losing became one of his options, there's someone willing to take victory in his stead," The Touou coach spoke calmly but with quiet confidence born from someone who had seen something similar before.

But Kuroko's mind was already on a different scale.

Aomine might have changed and be extremely different from the one he had befriended but–

"…_somewhere in his heart, he's playing with the hopes of losing._"

His heart started to beat wildly in his chest.

"Aomine-kun only wanted to play to his heart's content," Kuroko found himself saying with a small sad, if not a bit nostalgic, smile. "But, if there's something that would never change about him, it would be his inability to accept a loss. And while he might really have hopes of losing, he wouldn't give up that easily. He may not admit it, but it has always angered him to play against opponents who have given up. I won't be needed. So, I would have to decline your offer,"

With those words, he stood up and bowed at waist level, showing respect.

At those words, Harasawa seemed stunned.

Then, he chuckled.

"I thought so," At Kuroko's wide eyes, he decided to explain. "I came here with the knowledge that I might be rejected. It was cruel of me to sound like I was only recruiting you to keep Aomine-kun in line since he was your former partner. But it was the truth. Other than that, I don't think you would actually benefit in my team since, to my understanding, your passes focuses on team play,"

"Hai, and I would've still declined regardless since I don't think I really agree with Touou's policies," Kuroko admitted as he straightened.

"I see," Harasawa smiled as he stood up.

"Thank you for your offer, Harasawa-san, it was nice meeting you," Kuroko nodded his head at the man.

At this, the Touou coach appeared to contemplate something.

"No, it was nice meeting _you_, Kuroko-kun," Harasawa insisted with an unreadable gleam in his eyes. "You gave me some rather useful insight,"

* * *

Contrary to his uncertainty with Kise, Kuroko ended up not facing his teammates during graduation.

For once, it wasn't actually all about not wanting to face them. But he had promised Riko to meet them at the hospital in order to celebrate with Kiyoshi. He didn't even stay to give well-wishes to his classmates but he made sure to leave a thank-you letter in Momoi's locker. He only caught a glimpse of his former teammates on the way but he was busy rushing out of the school. While Teikou held memories of darker days, he now had the confidence to step forward.

Like he told Kiyoshi, he wasn't running away anymore.

And he certainly meant his words to Nijimura that he would defeat them. _He would get stronger_.

So, meeting a grinning Izuki by the gates who instantly congratulated him, Kuroko couldn't help but feel excited, anxious, and even happy. Knowing that even if they would eventually part ways at this point, he also knew that it wouldn't be the last.

And the next time they'd meet would be as enemies on the court.

* * *

Kise waited patiently as he listened to the consecutive rings that greeted him.

It wasn't until it was on the last ring did the other answered the call.

"Aominecchi?" He stated rather calmly as he took a deep breath. "Sleeping again? Graduation was just yesterday, you're so lazy, you know? Anyways, you can stop being so grumpy since the reason I called is to challenge you,"

His golden eyes gleamed as his hand tightened around the mobile.

"One last time, ne?"

(…_Kise-kun, I just rediscovered my love for basketball–I don't think I can face any of you at the moment–_)

He couldn't let Kuroko walk away like this.

* * *

[**End: Weakness III**]**  
**"_There's no point in everything that was lost-__"_

* * *

Leave a review. Thanks. No more notes for now. But know that the official arc would start by the next chapter~


	4. Four: Pursuit I

**AN**: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I've decided to post this new chapter sooner. Anyways, notes would be by the end of the story. _Enjoy._

**Warning(s)**: First impressions are sometimes different from the actual person so don't take it the wrong way if the others' thoughts are not favorable somewhat. But nothing too extreme. Canon-shift. Other basketball abilities added. And some OCs.

**Pairing**: None. This is GEN.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

[**Chapter Four: Pursuit I**]  
"_It's a never ending path, one that we always walk on–_"

* * *

"Is this really necessary, Izuki-senpai?" Kuroko sighed as he stepped out of his house and locked the door after him.

The older teen only beamed at him. Though, if anything, he was already used to the sight. Every other day, it was either Hyuuga, Izuki or Riko who would drag him out of the house all break. Never mind the fact that he would've went with them regardless considering that he was monitoring their training with Riko. The female coach had originally intended to surprise the others about Kuroko's transfer to Seirin until the first day of class. But, he didn't want to give his friends another unnecessary shock adding to his disappearing acts.

So, while celebrating his graduation almost two months ago, Kuroko had revealed his intention of going to Seirin. Needless to say, he was instantly welcomed openly amongst their midst. Hyuuga had even playfully threatened him about showing his would-be seniors the proper respect. Koganei had then excitedly volunteered himself and Mitobe to give Kuroko a full tour of the school once classes start.

Though, the bomb about being their new manager hadn't been revealed until a week later when a too-happy Riko had skipped into practice and cheerfully introduced Kuroko, the team's manager, even if he was still unofficial. He and the coach had agreed to develop him into his role during break before school would start and Interhigh came knocking on their door.

Kuroko expected disbelief or maybe even disapproval. But what he hadn't anticipated was for his seniors to express awe and wonder.

Though, that soon turned into terror when Kuroko had revealed what he had planned and discussed with Riko for the team's new regime. Though, they couldn't exactly complain to Kuroko either. While their fear of their coach stopped them from outright voicing their protests, the team couldn't exactly blame the teal haired teen when he also went through the same paces as them. In fact, they all knew that they were all working harder than any of them had ever done.

Still, they had long ways to go before getting used to Kuroko's presence. At least, they didn't startle as badly as the first few times and misdirection was sometimes handy when Riko decided that cooking for the team was needed.

Every end of practice, without fail, the others would always drag him to Maji Burger or even just the bookstore to look around some sports magazines, to browse for some manga like Hyuuga was prone to do in those visits, or even to just help with Izuki's hobby of collecting joke books.

To be honest, Kuroko preferred hanging out with them than staying alone in his house any day.

Still, school break had never been as tiring as this one. Though, _it was all worth it_.

Practice was sometimes brutal. He and Riko weren't being sadistic but merely being sensible. While he believed in team play firmly, he also knew that team play could be improved through individual growth and a series of trial runs in practice matches to monitor the overall progress. His training with Nijimura had shown results and Kuroko made sure to utilize it in his team's dynamics. Though, he followed his former captain's advice of always keeping an ace up his sleeve.

His vacation meant bringing home those CDs and watching each and every match of Seirin and other teams until late into the night. Kuroko couldn't believe that he had finished them in the span of four days–analyzing Seirin's previous performance and making records to how it compared to today's development, and keeping account of how the other teams played for future reference.

Now, he understood how difficult Momoi's job was but Kuroko found that he was honestly enjoying it.

Watching those matches and learning that the team had grown strong always made him happy. Getting to observe several people try and play their hardest in basketball, all the while breaking down their strategies and even evaluating their abilities through careful surveillance of those videos, was enough to keep his mind occupied for how to help his team. He had teamed up with Riko in order to study about breaking down an opposing team's tactics by observing their behavior in the court.

Kuroko knew that it wasn't as solid as Momoi's accurate predictions or analysis but he was beginning to watch out and notice the small things.

He realized that once a player entered the court, _everything_ they did mattered and down to the last detail.

Kuroko finally learned what had Momoi so fascinated about the sport even as a manager. Analysis of matches wasn't only about gathering information and statistics and forming logical calculations about how an opponent would act accordingly. It was about watching each and every player on the court and seeing the game _in its entirety_.

He had even watched the matches where Seirin had been dominated by the Three Kings of Tokyo. While those matches had been vicious, Kuroko was awed by how those disheartened players in the video were now the people he knew and stood taller today. Though, he now understood how big of an impact Kiyoshi's lost to the team was when he had finally seen how the others' match had gone with Kirisaki Daichi. To his opinion, their policies were even worse than Teikou and Touou.

Still, he and the coach had just gone over to the changes that they had agreed to let on the club and Kuroko was actually looking forward to welcoming new members. Technically, he _was_ a new member, too. Until Hyuuga had smacked him over the head that being Seirin's manager already guaranteed him his membership.

During practices, Kuroko learned that Hyuuga preferred having two towels with him, that Koganei preferred sports drink over water, that Izuki had developed this habit of keeping his eyes glued to Kuroko in order to sharpen his Eagle Eyes, that Tsuchida should always have a fan within reach, and that Mitobe should always have something to eat after practice. In terms of abilities, he knew that Hyuuga was quick to miss a shot when emotionally compromised, that Izuki's eyes had a blind spot that Kuroko could _still_ bypass, and that Mitobe's hook shot could still use some improvement when it came to range.

Of course, taking care of his team was actually mutual on their part.

Hyuuga wouldn't let Kuroko handle all the work.

His lunches were all made by Mitobe and even Izuki had yelled at him that one time when Kuroko had pushed himself too far.

All in all, being Seirin's manager was a good experience.

Now, though, Riko had been leaving him several voicemails and even Koganei had sent him a message. Apparently, the team wanted to celebrate Kuroko's last day as their unofficial manager before the first day of class tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be his official debut as _Seirin's_ team manager.

To Kuroko, it seemed as if it was Seirin who was more excited for him.

"Of course, Kuroko!" Izuki grinned almost giddily. "It's your first day of high school tomorrow! And it's your first _official_ day as our manager!"

"Izuki-senpai, you sound like my grandmother when she used to dote on me," Kuroko deadpanned, feeling a bit nostalgic and a bit happy that he still had people who cared. His grandmother would be happy to hear that he had friends who cared this much.

The dark haired teen blinked before looking sheepish.

"But still, isn't the team celebrating too much? I remember that we celebrated about one thing or another during break at least _six times_ in a row, Izuki-senpai," Kuroko stated a little dryly as he allowed himself to be pulled after the dark haired teen.

"So, it's Izuki-_senpai_ now, is it?" Izuki grinned at him slightly. "Besides, you're not just our manager, you're _our friend_. I think that you deserve this,"

"This is actually my first time being a manager," Kuroko revealed as they walked down the path to meet the others at Maji Burger.

"I know," The older teen answered lightly, unbothered. "But you did a damn good job for a beginner. No, maybe even _better_," He declared firmly with conviction as he stared at Kuroko from the corner of his eyes.

"Taking care of the team is also fun," The teal haired teen admitted with a bright glint in his eyes. "I may not be the best player around but helping more directly like this makes me feel relieved that I can contribute to the team this much," He smiled as he fiddled with the strap of his bag, where he kept his notes about the team's statistics and data, and some numbers that he would like to discuss with the coach later.

"Stop that," Izuki insisted in a hard voice.

"Izuki-senpai?" Kuroko looked at the other in slight bewilderment.

"_Stop that_," The other repeated, his tone dark and somewhat concerned. "You're a _great_ player. Modesty only comes a long way but give yourself some credit, Kuroko," Izuki reprimanded evenly as he slung an arm around the smaller teen's shoulders.

"Captain said the same thing," Kuroko stated quietly.

"And Hyuuga's not one to mince things over, so you better believe him," Izuki chuckled as he imagined how Hyuuga would've reacted. "And Riko's going to _grill_ you if you say that to her face. She's pretty confident in her choices," He playfully warned.

"I won't," The teal haired teen merely replied, not revealing the fact that he had done so when Riko had first offered the manager's position.

"Well, you _are_ excited for tomorrow, right?" Izuki grinned at him slyly.

Kuroko stared at the older teen before his lips quirked up a little.

"I guess I am,"

* * *

"Yo, Kiyoshi!" Koganei greeted as he bounded into the room followed by the other Seirin regulars.

"Kiyoshi-senpai," Kuroko bowed as soon as he was pushed into the room.

At the sight of his visitors, Kiyoshi couldn't help but laugh and beam at them.

"Minna!" He smiled in delight. "It's good to see you again! I know that you all missed me! Come here, Hyuuga, I'll even give you a hug," He spread his arms wide to the scowling teen who glowered darkly at Kiyoshi.

"Shut it, Kiyoshi," Hyuuga hissed, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Hyuuga-senpai is shier than I expected," Kuroko commented dryly from the other side of the injured teen. "You're Kiyoshi-senpai's best friend, right?"

"T-That's none of your business!" The bespectacled teen sputtered, cheeks tainted pink.

"So, Hyuuga really missed Kiyoshi, _we all do_, what's the big deal?" Izuki waved off rather nonchalantly as he sat on the chair beside the brunette's bed. "And, no, I'm not joking Hyuuga. Don't spoil the atmosphere. Aren't we here to celebrate?"

"Yeah," Kiyoshi was quick to intervene, knowing already that Hyuuga was easy to irritate when embarrassed. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed his buttons so early, _oh well_. "I heard Kuroko did a good job as your manager," He grinned at the teal haired youth who merely stared at him but he didn't miss the flash of pride and a plethora of complicated emotions. At least, he didn't see any pain.

Friends were certainly good for Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun is a _genius_," Riko complimented and, coming from her, that meant _a lot_. "He might not be a complete natural but he's a hard worker. And his observational skills are _tremendous_. That made up more than enough for it. In fact, we make a good team," She grinned and moved around the bed to sling a friendly arm around the younger teen's shoulder. If Kuroko was as expressive, Kiyoshi would have to guess that the taut shoulders spoke of something close to embarrassment and shy satisfaction.

"Hai," Kuroko responded in agreement. "But Koganei-senpai had yet to complete his quota of a hundred laps,"

At this, the mentioned teen started tearing up.

"B-But–" Koganei stuttered, looking partly horrified and partly offended. "I made it to ninety-seven last time! _Ninety-seven_! That should count for something!" He complained as he latched onto Mitobe's arm and using the other as some sort of shield.

"The others had completed the lap around the gym by a hundred and twenty margin," The teal haired teen deadpanned, completely unbothered, and, if Kiyoshi was as honest, absolutely merciless about it as well.

Koganei huffed at this.

"It's because of _that_ practice you're making me do! It's already a miracle that I reached past ninety, you know," He complained and Mitobe finally sympathized with the other by patting his head.

"Well, Kuroko-kun has sharp eyes and I'm kind of upset that I didn't realize it sooner," Riko admitted with a frown as her eyes narrowed at a frozen Koganei. Kiyoshi looked at her in question to which she sighed. "Koganei-kun played tennis in middle school and it was obvious that he would have good hand-to-eye coordination. Though, since he is basically a beginner when it comes to basketball, his speed is merely average and his ball-handling is a little further behind. And, well, if Koganei-kun couldn't keep the ball, Kuroko-kun suggested the idea of having him _getting the ball away_." She explained and Koganei, for a moment looked uncertain, but looked to Kiyoshi for his opinion.

It was the first time that the team ever saw Koganei Shinji close to solemn. Everyone had learned the hard way how being a low key in basketball could be brutal. As much as he hated to admit it, Kirisaki Daichi got to them.

"So, in other words, removing it from the opponent's possession or stealing it," Kiyoshi surmised from the coach's words, actually feeling a little impressed.

"We're working on it," Riko prompted solemnly, which meant that it still had a long way to go but _far_ from impossible. "And, despite his complaints, Koganei-kun is working hard for this. He could actually developed it as his main skill but Kuroko-kun is still assisting him with his accuracy," At her words, Koganei beamed and gave a thumbs up.

Kiyoshi was quick to understand. After all, this was the area that Kuroko excelled at.

"Hey, he's not the only one who's improved, you know," Hyuuga cut in irately, expression telling them of feeling left out. "Kuroko mainly worked on our stamina and the basics with Riko. But, well, we also worked on receiving his passes. There's this pass that is an absolute _bitch_, though, I think I can still feel my palm swelling," His eyes zeroed on Kuroko who merely stared back.

"And you can only catch one out of ten so far," Kuroko reminded.

Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched.

"You've done it now, Kuroko, you'll regret saying that," Izuki said with amusement. "Hyuuga wouldn't stop training with that even if he loses his hand now," He chuckled despite himself.

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that," The younger teen said solemnly, clearly not understating the joke.

"Oi, oi," Kiyoshi cut in, not liking the somber atmosphere at all. "So, aren't we all excited for tomorrow? First day of class means Kuroko becomes official. First day of class means _new members_!" He stated giddily with a bright grin, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Oh! I hope a cute girl applies as the manager," Koganei babbled dreamily before sweating and turned to Kuroko in alarm. "Of course, no offense to Kuroko, I like you the way you are but I just want a cute girl on the team," He defended even as the impassive stare remained trained on him.

"Just _what_ are you trying to imply, Koganei-kun?" Riko asked sweetly, an ominous edge in her smile.

"C-Coach, you know that–"

At the familiar antics that he was seeing and spotting the laughter seeping in Kuroko's eyes, Kiyoshi couldn't help but laugh. Loudly. The others stared at him for a second before joining in as well, though, in Kuroko's case, he merely smiled. It wasn't long before the bags of food were opened and the real celebration took place. The serious conversation about the club and basketball now at the back of their minds as they chattered nonsensical things.

But, Kiyoshi was happy that the team was still whole. After the crushing effect of his injury, he was troubled that they would worry too much.

Though, he should've known better.

After all, with someone like Hyuuga, Riko, and maybe Kuroko on the team, he didn't need to worry now.

* * *

When Kuroko ushered the others ahead, Kiyoshi merely waited.

After all, it had been a long time since he had really talked to the younger boy. Though, he was glad that every time he visited, he was accompanied by the others. It made Kiyoshi feel happy that Kuroko wasn't left out. In fact, he liked that Kuroko seemed comfortable amongst the people he considered his friends. Comparing him now to the Kuroko of the past, Kiyoshi would say that the difference was astounding.

"I'm going to make this quick, senpai," Kuroko started off somberly.

"It's fine," Kiyoshi assured him.

Wordlessly, Kuroko dug into his bag for something. A few moments later, he brought out a CD case. At first, Kiyoshi was confused. He didn't have a player in the hospital room. But when Kuroko handed it to him, his breath hitched as he read what was written on the cover.

_Shōei__ versus Teikō _  
(照榮_vs _帝光)

"In Teikou, we have a very accomplished manager, Momoi Satsuki-san. She is very good at her job and her analyses and calculations had more than helped our team in achieving victory. One of the things she taught me about managing the team is _knowing _the team. That's why, when I accepted Aida-san's offer, I made my research on each of the members. I'm sorry if it may seem that I'm intruding on your privacy." Kuroko stated softly, unable to look at the injured teen.

"Did you…?" Kiyoshi asked faintly, eyes still fixated on the cover.

"Hai," The teal haired teen answered quietly. "And, I saw Kiyoshi-senpai play, he was as amazing as I thought he would be. I might not have seen you play so up close but I _know_ that you are a wonderful player. Even when the odds were against you, it took more strength to still play like you did in that match. I don't know if it will still mean anything but please don't let this take away your resolve in playing," He took a deep breath as he gently pushed the CD case further into the other's hands.

"Kuroko, you–" Kiyoshi couldn't continue, too stunned.

"After all, you've taught me that much," Kuroko continued, his eyes intense.

For a while, Kiyoshi was silent.

Then, he smiled. Then, grinned. Then, laughed.

"You know, saying those things, makes me want to play basketball sooner," Kiyoshi admitted with a tight feeling in his chest, fervently trying to ignore the sting behind his eyes.

"Then get better sooner," Kuroko replied as if it was that simple. "I'll promise to take care of the team. But Kiyoshi-senpai has to promise me that he will take care of himself so he can get better faster. I would really like to play with you some day," He held out his fist determinedly.

Kiyoshi bumped their fists without hesitation.

"And I'll play with the team as soon as I recover," Kiyoshi grinned, feeling lighthearted all of a sudden, reminiscent to the day when Hyuuga promised to make Seirin number one in Japan. "It's a _promise_,"

Kuroko smiled at him.

"I look forward to it,"

* * *

Kuroko yawned as he sat down on the chair beside Aida Riko.

"Did you sleep in _late_ last night, Kuroko-kun?" The female coach questioned, voice sickeningly sweet. The teal haired teen barely withheld a cringe. "After I told you to sleep especially ahead since we need you early today?"

There was definitely a tick mark on her brow.

"I apologize, Aida-san," Kuroko answered cautiously. "But I didn't realize the time when I was watching a particular recording of a match last night," He admitted truthfully, voice carefully impassive.

"Match?" Riko blinked curiously. "What match?" She demanded with sharp inquisitiveness.

"It was a practice match of Touou Academy against Senshinkan High," The younger teen revealed, a little hesitancy in his voice. "One of my former teammates has chosen Touou Academy as his school and I am merely interested as to what kind of team he had joined," Kuroko was quite particular in leaving out Aomine's name.

He hadn't purposely omitted where he got the video. Kuroko just decided that it didn't really matter. Though, video-streaming sites were quite useful. They were even more so when Kuroko found out that multitude of fans had posted videos of previous games and matches before. He had been searching for something substantial about Touou and was quite surprised to know that they weren't quite known in the basketball league yet.

Though, what he had watched from that match spoke of something _staggering_.

The fan who had posted the video, possibly a student of Touou, had commented that the basketball team was going to start their debut soon. Even Kuroko was impressed at the skills he had seen and that Imayoshi Shoichi was certainly someone worthy of the title of a ruthless captain. Though, as of now, only three players stood out and Kuroko had no doubt that he would be playing against them in the Interhigh.

Also, he didn't miss the fact that Touou was making a point. By defeating Senshinkan, who was one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, with a score of 104-99, they were making certain that other teams would watch out and take them seriously. The timing was too concise to be a coincidence. Especially when they got Aomine this year.

To his opinion, it was a strategic move on Touou's part.

"Touou?" Riko voiced out in slight confusion, not understanding. "How did they do?"

"They defeated Senshinkan with a five point lead," Kuroko dutifully answered as she stared at him in shock, his eyes straying to the other club booths and the numerous students filing in. "I think the reason they aren't known before is because they just managed to acquire competent players this year. Though, from what I had watched, Senshinkan's strength didn't seem to be as strong as the previous year. I think Touou will be a formidable opponent this Interhigh," He recounted as accurately as he could.

"An unheard of team managed to acquire one of the Generation of Miracles," Riko frowned pensively in thought.

"Their policies are what most suited my teammate," The first year divulged, eyes closing as he tried to keep himself from revealing his real feelings on the matter.

"Oi, oi, what the hell's up with that somber air?" Hyuuga cut in as he deposited some styrofoam cups on the table along with a large bottle of cola. "Something for the new recruits," He elaborated when he received inquiring gazes.

"This is very thoughtful of Hyuuga-senpai," Kuroko commented as he opened his eyes and brought out a book from his bag.

Said senior only sighed before collapsing on the chair beside Riko. He handed the coach a cup of the beverage before doing the same with Kuroko.

"I don't drink cola, senpai," The teal haired teen declined. "I cannot drink carbonated drinks. My body wouldn't be able to handle it," He disclosed as he concentrated on his book. So far, the other first years didn't stay too long. Kuroko sensed that most of them were too nervous to even look at the second years in the eye properly. And not one of them had even noticed him. At least, Riko was kind enough not to point this out to prevent them from startling badly.

"Oh, I should've gotten juice, then," Hyuuga grunted in annoyance as he eyed the bottle of cola as if it had done him a great offense.

"It's quite alright, senpai," Kuroko assured him. "I'm not very thirsty anyway,"

"Mou," Riko sighed after she took a sip. "Don't you think a few more would be nice, though?" She commented as she gestured to the filled out forms by her hands.

"We couldn't even get ten," The captain remarked upon seeing the same number of documents.

"We're just getting started," She was quick to refute, waving him off. "We're still a new school but if we win the Interhigh and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year. Isn't that right, Kuroko-kun?" Riko excitedly turned to their team manager.

"Of course and the team is training hard for this year," Kuroko stated, adding in his two cents.

"Oi," Hyuuga's eyes narrowed at them. "Are you _pressuring_ the captain?" He demanded irately, exasperation seeping into his gaze.

"Hyuuga-senpai can handle it," The teal haired teen merely commented.

"And, don't be like that, Hyuuga-kun!" Riko grinned at the bespectacled second year. "Have you always been this soft? After what Kuroko-kun had done for the team so far, you can't afford to be too delicate for us now," She declared passionately, eyes alight with flames of determination as she stared at Hyuuga with sparkles around her.

When she was glowing, it usually meant _pain_ for the team.

Hyuuga recoiled in slight horror.

"I'll do my best, damn it!" He finally cracked. "And don't blackmail me by making me feel guilty!" He complained at the female coach.

"I know Hyuuga-senpai will do his best," Kuroko's lips quirked upward somewhat into a smile, no matter how miniscule it seemed. "And both of you don't have to worry. I'm sure the others are trying their best in recruiting more members into the club. It won't be long before we come across someone with great potential. After all, many people share your dream in becoming number one in Japan," He stated wistfully.

Even if he was fighting for it with different people by his side, Kuroko was glad that not all had given up hope.

"Kuroko-kun is right–" Riko was cut off when Koganei was shoved into their booth.

She drew back slightly as she met the other's teary face.

"The new students are here," Koganei whimpered pitifully to them.

"Eh?"

"Is this the _basketball club_?" A rough voice demanded and all three of them stared up at a very tall red haired first year. Kuroko's eyes widened a little while Hyuuga was marveling at the other's height in slight awe.

Though, all of them took notice that he was carrying Koganei by the back of his uniform.

Kuroko instantly noted this show of strength. His build was also firm and conditioned, and showed that he played the sport for quite some time. Maybe, just maybe, they already came across that someone with great potential. And they weren't just aware of it yet. His focus was quite intense as well and those eyes reminded him somewhat of the Aomine he had befriended. His former friend always wore that expression before a hard match.

Riko nodded almost absentmindedly.

The redhead nodded.

"I want to join," He simply stated as he sat down on the only available stool.

"Eh?" Riko still didn't quite know how to react, it seemed, too stunned. So, Kuroko took it upon himself as the team's manager by picking up a form and handing it to the other. It wouldn't do by dissuading the other from joining when his coach and captain were still paralyzed by surprise.

The redhead yelped in surprise and, for a moment, he didn't look quite as intimidating as before.

"When did _he_ get here?" He exclaimed with wide red eyes.

"I've been here the whole time," Kuroko deadpanned dryly, quite amused at the reaction. "Though, it would be nice if you let go of Koganei-senpai. I'm sure that no one takes pleasure in being manhandled around like this,"

"Tsk," The unknown redhead scowled, snatching the form from the teal haired teen and letting go of the other as he did so.

"W-Welcome, welcome!" Riko seemed to have snapped out of her stupor as she smiled at the newcomer and handed him a cup of soda which Hyuuga handed her. "Sorry about that. I'm sure you know but our school just formed sometime last year. So we only have second years and first years to compete with. But I'm sure someone of your build would be…" She started out her customary speech as they all watched the other drink.

"I don't care," The other answered nonchalantly. "I'm going after I leave my name," He simply said without preamble.

All of them grew apprehensive at his words.

It was Kuroko who received the paper when it was handed back. The redhead looked at the teal haired teen cautiously, as if watching out if the other would suddenly disappear.

_Kagami Taiga _(火神 大我)

"Don't you have any reason for joining, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko questioned, feeling slightly perturbed at the other's nearly uninterested attitude.

"Not really," Kagami frowned as he crushed the empty cup in his hands. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan," He commented almost lethargically as he stepped away and shoot the cup crushed cup into the trash bin without looking back.

That's when Kuroko realized what was odd about the redhead.

"He doesn't know," He murmured quietly in something almost astonishment, watching the other who walked away scoffing.

"Eh?"

"Only someone who hadn't heard of the Generation of Miracles can say that kind of words," Kuroko elaborated with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_What a stranger person…_

"He's terrifying!" Koganei insisted with a shudder. "Is he really a first year high school student?"

"I think Kuroko-kun's right, though," Riko smiled brightly. "And, he's the first rare gem to ever land on our laps today,"

Hyuuga frowned as he snatched the form out of Kuroko's hands and read the name.

"He went to middle school in America," He read out lout further, cementing Kuroko's theory about the other's lack of knowledge at Japan's basketball circuit. "That explains his disrespectful attitude. He must've learned from the source then," He sighed exasperatedly, his clutch personality seeping for a moment.

"That's good, isn't it?" Izuki cut in as he and Mitobe walked by the booth.

"Oi!" Koganei stood up and pointed at the two accusingly. "Where were you a while ago?"

"Well, it seemed that you got it handled," Izuki casually remarked.

"I was the one _handled_!" The second year exclaimed in distress.

"So, what do you think about him, Kuroko-kun?" Riko turned to their manager who looked thoughtful.

Kuroko blinked at their coach.

"I think…" He paused as he realized that he also had the others' attention. "I think that it would be amusing to prove him wrong,"

The older teens grinned at his words.

* * *

"So, did you find anything about our new members, Kuroko-kun?" Riko questioned eagerly by lunch time.

"Hai," Kuroko simply answered as he nodded gratefully at the bento that Mitobe had handed him.

The second years all sat themselves in a loose circle but Riko remained standing while tapping her foot impatiently. She had instructed Kuroko to meet them on the rooftop for an impromptu meeting by lunch. Though, looking at the routine that seemed to have stayed, it wouldn't be the last.

"Well?" She finally demanded when it appeared that Kuroko wouldn't divulge anything further. "What is it?"

"All of them are first years," Kuroko offered patiently as he took a small bite of tamagoyaki. "Kagami Taiga-kun is in the same class as I in 1-B. While Furihata Kouki-kun, Kawahara Kouchi-kun, and Fukuda Hiroshi-kun are in 1-C. Sasahara Noda-kun is in 1-D, whereas Minori Kaiji-kun and Itou Kaede-kun are in 1-A. All of them seemed to have prior experience in playing basketball. But Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun, and Minori-kun are the only ones who were formerly part of a basketball club in their middle school. I suspect that the others mostly participated in streetball. As for their height, weight, and blood types, I have written them here," He recited monotonously as he handed Riko a sheet of paper.

Like he said, the information was indeed there and the rest of the male second years' jaw dropped.

"I-In just a short time?" Izuki stammered with incredulity.

"How did you come across that information?" Koganei questioned with wide eyes. "T-That's–"

"Frightening, compulsive, insane?" Tsuchida unhelpfully supplied.

"This is _great_, Kuroko-kun!" Riko exclaimed, eyeing the paper in her hands almost hungrily.

"I don't know if I should be scared of you or not," Hyuuga merely deadpanned as he sighed and downed his bottle of water in one go.

"Ne, coach," Kuroko called, ignoring the wide eyes still staring at him. "Are my stats still the same as before?" He questioned calmly, though his eyes were hard.

Riko snapped out of her daydream.

"Well," She hummed under her breath as she stared intensely at him. "I can't be too accurate with your clothes on but you've improve some." She continued as she slipped the ends of his pants and sleeves up for closer inspection. "Your muscles are more toned and your posture at least shows more strength and potency. Though, it may sound harsh, from what I can see, your overall physical output is still low for a player,"

"I see," Kuroko responded, looking unbothered at the less than stellar results.

_Well, if we haven't seen him play in the court, I bet we wouldn't even believe that Kuroko-kun was once a member of __**that**__ team,_ Riko thought with amusement and shared a humorous glance with Hyuuga who seemed to be of the same mindset.

"Coach, may I suggest something?" Kuroko questioned with a tilt of his head.

* * *

The first club meeting couldn't have come too soon.

Hyuuga eyed the first years rather carefully. All of them seemed to be fine but it was a matter of _who_ would stay in the club. He didn't have the patience for members who wouldn't play their best and give their all. He had had enough of that from his previous club back in middle school. At least, that annoying Kagami seemed to be focused and determined. Hyuuga would be the first to smack that tall first year around if it was anything but.

Koganei, as usual, was already staring and pointing at the first years in excitement and glee from beside Mitobe.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?" One of the new members whispered to the other, gesturing to _Riko_ of all people.

"She's a second year, right?" The other wondered with a curious look.

"If only she were sexier…" The first one trailed off dreamily.

Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched. Without prompt, he punched the two calmly from behind without any remorse. Though, these first years better thanked him for doing them a favor. If it had been Riko who had heard the conversation, then they would've been in a world of pain. Still, it annoyed him that the first thing they noticed in the _basketball club_ was a girl. It reminded him of frustrated days where his seniors and fellow members back in middle school only played to impress the opposite gender.

"Morons," He hissed at them. "You're wrong,"

The two first years cried out in pain, holding their heads from where he had punched them.

"What?" They groaned at him before looking up when Riko had approached them.

_If_ Riko heard what the other two had been talking about a while ago, there would be no doubt that the whole club would _suffer_. She always had the tendency of generalizing things when they were in the same vicinity. Especially so when she was mortally offended.

"I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko," She introduced with a smug smile. "Nice to meet you,"

"Eh?"

All the first years exclaimed in shock.

This would never get old.

"It's not him?" One of them questioned, pointing at the old man by the end of the court.

"That's our advisor," Riko replied innocently. "Takeda-sensei,"

The old man nodded shakily at them with a smile while the first years voiced out their disbelief.

"And I'm the basketball club manager," A voice interrupted dully out of nowhere.

Hyuuga flinched in surprise.

At least, it wasn't as bad as the first few times where he had even shrieked when caught unaware. Though, he couldn't help but smirk in dark glee when the first years all yelped and jumped in varying degrees of shock, fright, and alarm. It was always amusing as long as it wasn't him.

Kuroko stood beside Riko stoically. He was dressed in white basketball shirts and long sleeved blue hoodie. He was already holding a clipboard in his hands as his powder blue eyes surveyed their new members. All of the first years aside from Kagami were looking at him in shock. The redhead only narrowed his eyes. Seriously, his overall coloring didn't even blend in with the background but he still managed to be invisible.

"H-He's our manager?" One of the first years questioned in skeptically.

"Hai," Kuroko confirmed.

Hyuuga scowled when he saw the disappointed faces the first years, aside from Kagami, made.

Somehow, he was starting to get _really annoyed_.

* * *

After Riko's usual inspection which made most of the first years uneasy, Kuroko dutifully wrote down her observations as she assessed each of the first years' physical statistics. She was reciting numbers left and right but Kuroko was already prepared. After all, they used to do it all the time back in school break where she measured and gauged each of the second years' improvement and development in the physical department.

So far, none of the numbers had been astounding but merely close to average.

It wasn't until they reached Kagami Taiga that they escalated.

Analyzing and evaluating the data, Kuroko surmised that Kagami's skills weren't at their peak yet. In fact, comparing them to his former teammates' last statistics from third year middle school, it was only halfway there and there was no doubt that the Generation of Miracles had gotten stronger. Though, he couldn't really make an estimate as long as he hadn't watched the redhead play. After all, physique could only mean so much when skills spoke louder in games and matches. Kuroko was a prime example of that.

"So, before we end this meeting, there's a little exercise that we wanted to conduct," Riko announced as the other first years put on their shirts.

"Eh? There's more?"

"Divide yourselves into two groups," She ordered and her eyes narrowed as the first years reluctantly did as she said. "The rules are simple. One group will each have a two-minute match with Hyuuga-kun and Kuroko-kun. The captain and manager, respectively. In that span of two minutes, I want you to at least score _one basket_ against them." Her voice had gone low and her frown spoke of something that was to be taken seriously.

Kuroko didn't even need to look to see his captain's dark aura seeping out at the skepticism surrounding the first years. Even Kagami, who seemed to be unfazed so far, was expressing his own uncertainty and slight disdain.

Wordlessly, he handed Riko his clipboard and proceeded to remove his hoodie which he handed to Izuki.

He was dressed in a white shirt as he stood beside Hyuuga.

The bespectacled second year's eyes were practically seething and Kuroko merely gave an imperceptible nod. Their first two-minute match was against Fukuda, Sasahara, Minori, and Kawahara. He remembered standing in the court behind his captain as the coach tossed the ball for a tip-off. The moment the coach had blown her whistle, the match had remained as a blur. The first years were good but not extraordinary and their speed couldn't catch up with Hyuuga's who was practically a menacing aura in the court.

For some reason, the new recruits had rubbed his captain off the wrong way.

Though, with Kuroko's presence, they remained unaware of what had really happened. But none of them made one basket. In fact, none of them even had the chance to shoot.

Kuroko made certain of that.

The moment the time allotted was finished, the first years trudged back with disappointment but with quiet acceptance as if they hadn't expected any less. Though, some of them were still dazed since they didn't understand what had just occurred in the game. Even Kagami, who had watched from the sidelines, was looking at the short match with wide eyes, uncomprehending. If it were that easy, then, he wouldn't have been considered as Teikou's _phantom_ sixth man.

Most of his previous opponents rarely remembered him.

When it was Kagami's team's turn, the redhead was the one who stood face to face with Hyuuga for the tip-off. His captain was still in clutch mode and his eyes were eyeing the redhead almost predatorily.

"What the hell was that?" Kagami demanded as soon as he spotted Kuroko.

"Watch your tone, rookie," Hyuuga growled darkly, his mood not improving at all.

Kuroko glanced at his captain before eyeing their redhead opponent intently.

"It's simple, Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated as he flexed his hand, meeting the other's gaze calmly. "I don't intend to let you touch the ball after this," He merely said.

And he meant it.

The redhead didn't get to express his confusion any further since Riko was already throwing the ball. As Kuroko expected, Kagami won the tip-off. The tall first year instantly ran to the goal and the teal haired teen already knew that the other would be going for a dunk. But, Hyuuga was already prepared and even made for a block. Kagami was _fast_ and he had already informed his captain about this hitch. So, when the redhead drove past the other, Kuroko was already waiting and tapped the ball out of his hands.

Like how they had played before, Hyuuga was already running to the other side of the court.

By the time he caught Kuroko's pass, he was already going for a three point shot.

Kagami caught him but the captain already made the shot before the redhead could block or stop it. He even skidded right beside Hyuuga and almost tripped. Kuroko deduced from that that Kagami couldn't control his strength yet and his speed was barely contained. It was an unpolished play with a lot of destructive force behind it. From how he had charged against Hyuuga a while ago, Kuroko had seen how he had come with unrestrained brawn.

The ball went in and they scored the first basket.

Riko looked amazed at Kagami's raw potential. Kuroko, himself, felt a little eager too. Even Hyuuga looked grudgingly impressed.

"His style needs some refining," His captain observed with narrowed eyes. "But, he's a monster, alright,"

"Hyuuga-senpai is right," Kuroko agreed as he flexed his wrist. "Though, his intensity is admirable, he's still learning. But… he has the same potential that I've seen before,"

At this, Hyuuga startled.

"You don't mean…" The second year murmured faintly with wide eyes as he understood what Kuroko was implying.

As Kuroko intended, he hadn't let the other team touch the ball for very long. In fact, he always made it that they wouldn't even get the chance to go near their court. Hyuuga didn't even need to run all the way since he could shoot the ball from the three point line and beyond that. Their play was obviously driving Kagami angry. In fact, he was so frustrated that he had even slammed into Hyuuga in order to steal the ball from the other quite blindly once. Kuroko noted with disapproval that the team would need to work on the redhead's temper.

One minute and forty-eight seconds had passed with the score of 18-0. In Kuroko and Hyuuga's favor.

During the last few seconds, Kuroko didn't expect to go one-on-one with Kagami. He hadn't been able to pass to Hyuuga fast enough but he also hadn't expected the redhead to react faster. At this, he realized that Kagami played better when cornered.

Hyuuga was being marked by Furihata and Itou and both were looking determined to stop the captain.

Kuroko knew that he was no match to the other. He just wasn't that type of player.

Still, this exercise had a purpose. Other than assessment of the others' skills, it was also conducted to make a point. Kuroko wouldn't have it. At least, not until the redhead knew of the Generation of Miracles.

So, with his eyes darkening, he watched as if in slow motion as Kagami's hand came close in stealing the ball from him.

(_you're an expert in misdirection. Sometimes, even a little tap of the ball can make a vast difference in the match. Now, ball handling is a versatile technique in basketball. Assume that there comes a time when you need the ball to disappear when it remains in your hands. If you're observant enough, you can make it disappear. You see, every player's field of vision focuses on the ball at some point. You just need to be observant enough to take advantage of that blind spot–_)

Nijimura's voice rang in his ears as he flexed his wrist and watched Kagami's eyes narrow at the ball.

He took a step back and rotated his hand to change the ball's momentum and just a scant centimeter from Kagami's reach. For a moment, Kagami's eyes widened and Kuroko knew he had done it. With that, he tapped the ball with two fingers to Hyuuga's direction. Since he only bought himself a millisecond of reprieve and he couldn't exactly do anything but instantly pass it before it was too late. _That was too close_.

The ball dribbled softly than normal due to the weak force behind it and Furihata almost caught the ball.

But, Hyuuga drove past him and slapped the ball away from them all just as the shrill of Riko's whistle pierced the air.

* * *

[**End: Pursuit I**]  
"_Chasing after something requires running on your own feet–_"

* * *

.

.

.

**AN**: There are concerns that I want to address so any confusion won't fester (I hope):

- _Kuroko as Seirin's Manager_: I know that I somehow made him into a little bit like Momoi. But remember, they were close friends in middle school and I deduced that his knowledge about managerial duties stemmed from interacting and watching her. So, he would try his best to do as better as she does but in his own way. I also think that he will enjoy the job since one of Kuroko's hobbies is observing people and getting to watch other players play basketball so passionately will surely have a positive impact.

- _Video-streaming_: Most fans post their videos. I know so since I have a friend who does that and others. You would be surprised to know that this is actually true. Though, most teams don't permit this if the video contains their training regimes and menus which should be kept confidential. So, while Kuroko can search for previous matches here, he won't be able to see practices unless it was a practice match of schools.

- _Touou versus Senshinkan_: As of now, the three members that I mentioned are Susa, Imayoshi, and Wakamatsu. Since Sakurai and Aomine had yet to be part of them. As for them defeating one of the Three Kings, it has been demonstrated in the anime and manga that Senshinkan's strength wasn't as strong as it used to be. So, with Touou wanting to make themselves known, I knew that it was a great opportunity. Especially if they are going to take the basketball circuit by storm with the Generation of Miracles, Aomine, as their ace.

- _Seirin Team Play with Kuroko_: Expect their dynamics to be more fluid than in canon. I've also started their strength training and stamina so they would be a bit different from their counterparts. Nothing too strong but not as weak either.

- _Koganei's skill_: This is not made up. I know that it's not canon (_stealing skill_) but him being a tennis player in middle school previously is. If you play that sport, you would have good eye-to-hand coordination and I've got my own skills to back that up. While speed isn't the same as it was in basketball since, while we also prioritize that strength, we focus more on agility and reaction time. At least, to the type of player I am. So, I made it that the team is really serious in doing their best this time.

- _Kagami's impression_: I know that he's a really good guy at heart but the first impression he made wasn't actually good. Basing Japanese players under a stereotype outlook. But, Kuroko realized sooner that it was because Kagami didn't know about the Generation of Miracles. While knowing about the five geniuses was good and all, if Seirin appeared weak, then it wouldn't leave the impact Kuroko wanted. _The team._

_- Kuroko's new skills_: As mentioned in the previous chapter, Nijimura had offered to teach Kuroko. While he couldn't exactly give Kuroko superb skills, he could improve and even make something out of Kuroko's already present abilities. Misdirection required intense observation and ball handling should be important as well since he couldn't use Misdirection when the ball is in his hands. It was one of the reasons why he developed the Vanishing Drive. But, this skill requires timing and intense concentration since Kuroko is merely _utilising _that hole in his opponent's vision and taking advantage of that blind spot.

For the overall story: The Generation of Miracles would appear next chapter. Kise's challenge to Aomine would change some things. Especially Harasawa's interaction with Kuroko. Knowing that he had actually _quit the team_ instead of just 'disappearing' will change some things for the Teikou team.

_So, thank you for your patience and leave a review._


	5. Five: Pursuit II

**AN**: I'm sorry for the extremely late update but college life has finally caught up with me and exams are coming soon. So, I haven't been able to fix some grammar errors yet, but I'll find the time. I just want to share this with you. Though, I'm not satisfied with this chapter yet since nothing major has really factored in. Which would be actually next chapter.

**Warning(s)**: A little OOC since I don't know if I got some of the characters right.

**Pairing**: None. This is GEN.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

[**Chapter Five: Pursuit II**]  
"_Sometimes, being better is not enough–_"

* * *

"What…" Kagami's eye twitched as he held up the flag. "What the hell is _this?_" He demanded loudly.

Riko faced him from where she was comparing some data sheets with Kuroko.

"Well, that's what we decided for this year," She answered nonchalantly with a flat stare. "Normally, we would just go with what Hyuuga-kun and the others did last year but Kuroko-kun suggested something to make it interesting," The coach smiled as her eyes twinkled mischievously.

The redhead furrowed his brows as he stared at the red flag in his hand intently.

"Looking at it like that isn't going to be of any help, Kagami-kun," Kuroko deadpanned when the tall first year seemed to be on the verge of burning a hole through the object. "You have to be patient, we'll explain the rules in a few moments," He instructed as he shuffled some papers into several folders.

"Uhm, Kuroko, if you don't mind me asking, what did the other senpai do last year?" Furihata cautiously asked, a wary glint in his eyes, as he fiddled with the purple flag in his hand.

The teal haired manager tilted his head.

"From what I heard from Aida-san, they had to shout out their goals from the school rooftop during morning assembly in front of the whole school," Kuroko answered unflappably as if it hadn't been a big deal while Furihata paled. "But, I also knew that the club was banned from the rooftop during assemblies due to the incident. So, I devised something that would officially make you a member of the club," He revealed blandly.

He was smacked behind the head for his efforts.

"Try to sound enthusiastic about it!" Riko growled in annoyance as she huffed.

Her gaze shifted to the remaining first years and frowned. It seemed that Hyuuga's fears had been confirmed. Three of the new recruits had quit during the third day under her demanding training regime. And that hadn't been even one of her more grueling ones. Kuroko had done his research on those who had quit and they learned that the other first years had joined the club for the sole purpose of playing basketball during their past time. Not to push the team forward.

Minori and Sasahara were focusing on their studies to get to a good college while Itou didn't have any intentions of playing in tournaments. So, without the sufficient motivation, they were unable to shoulder through with the training. At least, their reasons were valid and nothing to scorn over.

Still, when Kagami had cornered Kuroko after class last week, demanding why he couldn't play in matches yet, Riko knew that they would have to start a tradition. It had been one of the things that Kuroko had suggested for the club. While yelling their dreams would always be inspiring, it would lose its touch once there weren't any easily embarrassed members to participate. And Riko knew that they would have to be diverse about it starting this year.

As Kuroko had put it, these activities could also be a way in getting to know the club's new members.

"Well, what about you?" Kagami groused to Kuroko with narrowed eyes.

"You have to be more specific than that, Kagami-kun," The manager deadpanned.

The redhead scowled.

"You should be in the same boat as us too! Aren't you also a first year?" He rudely pointed at the teal haired teen as his face darkened irately. "Even though you're the team's manager, you should be on _our_ side! Not with the other senpais!" He yelled indignantly as his scowl deepened.

The other first years also clamored near the redhead to hear Kuroko's answer.

"I already did," Kuroko stated almost thoughtfully as he paused in handling papers, not even offended by Kagami's rudeness. "I just have to show my resolve to be on the team in a rather roundabout way. Actually, would you all like to see it?" He tilted his head and Riko saw a familiar shine in those powder blue eyes.

She couldn't hold back a giggle.

"W-What?" Kagami suddenly became wary. "Show us? Right now?" He asked confusedly, dumbfounded.

"Hai," Kuroko nodded.

"Fine," Kagami spoke skeptically with a frown as his right foot shifted back a little, as if bracing himself.

Without a word, the teal haired manager handed the folders and papers in his arms to an amused Riko before he proceeded to the storage room just beside the locker room. The first years all watched as Kuroko disappeared inside the room before directing their curious, if somewhat confused, gazes to the female coach. She merely grinned at them and they all shifted awkwardly at the amused aura around her. As their captain would always say, whenever their coach was happy, there would always be pain involved.

They only understood that when Riko had been extremely happy to discover that there were still some first years left in the club after the incident with Minori and the others. Of course, it was celebrated by 'leveling up' their training menus.

"Coach," Furihata hesitantly called when he saw that Kuroko had yet to find what he was showing them.

"Yes, Furihata-kun?" Riko blinked as she snapped out of her stupor. "What is it?"

His eyes shifted to stare at the doorway where Kuroko disappeared, his eyes slightly clouded.

"K-Kuroko," He somewhat stuttered as he continued to fiddle with the flag in his hands, further growing fidgety. "He's _that_ guy from the rumors, right? I mean, no one in the club ever mentioned that he was from Teikou, but, with his lack of presence and play style, Kuroko's practically invisible. And the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles is the _invisible_ regular from Teikou," He rambled as he awkwardly avoided the sudden intense gaze of Riko.

"Eh? There are rumors about that guy?" Kagami enquired incredulously.

She could somewhat understand. Knowing that there was once a strongest team back in middle school known as the Generation of Miracles was one thing. Kuroko had been the one to put it straightforwardly that Kagami would be instantly annihilated with his still unpolished potential against them. And she could also admit that she had grown apprehensive at that knowledge. Kagami, who was already brimming with potential, wasn't even close to anything around the Generation of Miracles' level.

(_just how strong are they–_)

However, Kuroko's power differed greatly not just from the former Teikou team but also to most basketball players.

Kagami had yet to play _with_ Kuroko so he wouldn't understand that still.

"Hai, it's Kuroko-kun, so what's the big deal?" Riko demanded with a glare as she stiffened her shoulders almost defensively in reflex while Furihata flinched in response. "Do you have a problem with him being on the team?" She couldn't help but scowl.

The first years looked surprised.

"N-No!" Furihata was quick to deny. "I'm sorry about that coach! Kuroko's a good manager and I respect him for it! I-I just wanted to know…" He mumbled quietly as he trailed off, but his eyes were sincere.

"To know if he really _left the Generation of Miracles_?" She questioned with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose to keep her annoyance at bay.

Riko honestly didn't know who actually started it. But a month before the first day of high school, the rumors about the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles abandoning the team had started to spread like wildfire. It was like a mass epidemic. There just didn't seem to be any cure and, day by day, it only seemed to be fuelled as more people began to look closely into it. It was because not many people knew who that phantom member was.

Many of them, herself included, had thought that the knowledge about a phantom player was just some kind of rumor or a myth. But, with this additional rumor out in the open, not only did it reveal that there _was_ a sixth member but many people were speculating and looking for that member. _Fast_.

But as the separation of the Generation of Miracles reached the public, the rumors regarding that sixth member had gotten out of control. It went to the point that it had gotten some negative feedbacks. Most were wondering if it had been because of him why the once strongest team had decided to split up. Some had hypothesized that that member was _evicted_ from the team and made it sound like he left instead to save face. And there were _those_ people who snidely commented that the sixth member had merely grown too good for his team – saying that the phantom player was arrogant because _who would want to __**abandon**__ that ultimate team?_

Kuroko didn't abandon them. He had quit the club, the team, but Riko had seen the emptiness behind those powder blue eyes before. Had seen that lost boy before and these rumors always made her _extremely furious_–

"It's true," A voice suddenly cut in and they all jumped in surprise as Kuroko seemingly appeared beside her, face impassive.

Riko held a hand to her chest from the shock.

"Don't appear like that out of nowhere!" Kagami yelled with wild eyes. "Make some noise or something or anything to let anyone know you're there, damn it!" He grouched angrily as he glared at the teal haired teen who didn't even seem to be moved.

"I apologize," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Sound sorry about it!" The redhead first year complained.

"So you really left _that_ team?" Fukuda cut in with wide eyes. "You really ditched the _Generation of Miracles_?"

"I don't know what Furihata-kun and the others heard about me but I resigned from the club back in Teikou just before we graduated," Kuroko revealed as he tried to fix the large white cloth in his hands, even Riko couldn't be amused anymore by the sight of it. "And my former teammates were already planning on going to different schools before I even had the chance to leave," He stated monotonously, voice not even hitching.

"But, why would they split up? Aren't they stronger together?" Kawahara wondered out loud.

At that, Kuroko paused and fell silent.

"Well?" Kagami asked impatiently.

Riko was about to reprimand the first years about privacy when Kuroko spoke once again.

"My school's basketball team had one core principle," He started in that soft voice of his that didn't give anything away. "_Winning is everything_. Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us but we weren't a team. The five of them approved and it was like five individuals playing on the same side instead. I left because I felt like we lacked something important. And they went their separate ways because theyweretoostrong _together_,"

The female coach winced at how stoic those words rang. She had an idea of what had happened that drove them apart. It was clear in the way how Kuroko handled their team and it was behind Kiyoshi's passion, Hyuuga's constant guidance, and even the others' camaraderie that highlighted what remained unsaid.

And they didn't miss the implication behind his statement. They all knew, maybe aside from Kagami, how they had ruled the basketball circuit in middle school. To the point that the other schools only had hopes for second place instead. By being too strong meant that there was no challenge and (_it might have been cruel, selfish, and even too arrogant of them_) the only way to cope around that was by challenging each other instead. Still, she also knew that it went deeper than that and it lay behind the things that Kuroko wasn't ready to tell them yet.

Silence ensued.

"Oh," Furihata fidgeted.

"Oi, what's that?" Kagami squinted his eyes as he stared at the large white cloth, finally realizing that something was written on it.

Kuroko's lips curved into a ghost of a smile.

"I walked around the beach with this to show that I wanted to be the number one team in Japan with Seirin," Kuroko revealed as his eyes twinkled. "It garnered some attention but, for some reason, I was immediately banned from doing it again by senpai-tachi,"

"Eh?"

Once the cloth was fully let down and finally revealed, their jaws dropped in astonishment and a little bit of shock. Riko was already cackling at having seen it once again. Written on it was '_Seirin is Number One_' in large black letters and right beside it was–

"Is that supposed to be _Hyuuga-senpai_?" Furihata muttered out in shock.

Kagami collapsed in raucous laughter.

It was a squiggly doodle with a pair of glasses. But, with the scowling expression, squinty eyes, and dark spiky hair, it was no doubt Hyuuga Junpei. The doodle was quite comical, especially with the shark-like teeth and the fire illustrated to be enveloping the head.

"O-Oi! What is _that_ doing here?!"

They all stared as Hyuuga and the other second years filed out of the locker room, dressed in their gym clothes for practice.

Their captain was practically frothing in the mouth.

* * *

Aomine yawned as he trudged lazily behind Momoi.

"What the hell, Satsuki?" He grouched as he trotted after her into the gym. Most of the second string players eyed him curiously while the first string didn't even spare him a glance, already used to him after a week of showing his true colors to the team.

Though, a certain second year didn't seem to agree with them.

"Aomine, you _brat_!" Wakamatsu yelled as soon as he caught sight of the tanned first year. "After not showing up to practice for four days, you dare come here _late_! And what's up with that attitude–"

"Maa," Imayoshi cut in as he put a restraining hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Calm down, Wakamatsu. He has coach's permission, so, stay down, will you?" The captain smiled but there was a subtle note of warning in his voice that the other automatically picked up, judging by how his expression tightened.

Aomine didn't even spare them any glance.

"Satsuki–"

"Aomine-kun," The pink haired girl cut him off with that low voice that he always associated when she was extremely serious or unbearably angry. "I brought you here because I wanted to make things clear to certain people from our club," Her voice was sharp and her pink-eyed stare seemed to cut across everyone in the room, including the regulars who all stiffened in surprise.

He scoffed to himself. Of course, while his childhood friend was often bubbly, friendly, and loud to the point of annoyance, Momoi always took things seriously regarding things when it always mattered. While he could fight back or often ignore her even at this stage, he always listened to her because when she said something, it always ended up being important. The only time that he hadn't paid attention was when he was too excited due to a match.

Though, he now wondered what was going on inside his childhood friend's mind. She usually let him do as he pleased even if she complained endlessly about it. This was the first time that she had actually dragged him to practice with a dark frown that marred her features.

"If you have anything to ask, please ask us directly," Momoi smiled politely but her eyes were cold, Aomine frowned at the cool approach his childhood friend was using. "While I am up for a good story or two, I don't appreciate the rumors that have been circulating the club ever since Aomine-kun and I joined. Yes, Aomine-kun was the _ace_ of the Generation of Miracles. _Yes_, I was the former manager of that team and I earned my place here with my analyses and data and _mind_. And, also, _yes_, there was an existing _sixth member_ up until the point that he quit the club," Her voice was tight and she was obviously struggling with her emotions as she fought to keep a straight face through her words.

Mutterings quickly arose at her revelations while the regulars only either seemed stunned or thoughtful.

He was Teikou's former ace, that was _old_ _news_, and he couldn't understand why people couldn't get over it. Though, Aomine didn't like the implication that there were people who thought that Momoi was accepted as the team's manager for other reasons. He knew what she was trying to say without saying it out loud.

Although, his eyes narrowed at the last statement.

He was aware that Kuroko had disappeared right after their last encounter following the championship game. He didn't regret his words and it was his last conversation with the other boy. Since it had been their last match, he had merely assumed that the other had finally chosen to take advantage of the incentive to _their_ team, the _Generation of Miracles_. Even if Momoi and Kise had repeatedly voiced out their concerns, he merely waved them off. It wasn't as if Kuroko couldn't handle himself. The boy was too resilient for that.

Then, just before graduation, Akashi brought forward the fact that Kuroko had resigned from the team right after the championship.

Aomine knew it wasn't his business. He and Kuroko hadn't exactly been friends since second year. Many things had been said and left unsaid. They drifted apart before he knew it. Just like how no one grew to match him when he had become too strong for his opponents. He hadn't even realized the implication behind the lost friendship until he had heard his former captain's words that struck him like poison.

(_he already made his choice, Tetsuya had quit the team… hence, when we face each other in the court, no mercy is to be shown–_)

Now, wasn't he such a _monster_? Not only were people growing weak but he had also taken what little strength they had. To the point of quitting before the game would end. There was nothing more boring than an opponent who would give up halfway down the fight. Wasn't it enough that he had grown too strong? So why bother going to practice by making himself further unreachable to them? After all, the only one who could beat him was _himself_.

Then, he had also made Kuroko, who had freely admitted to loving the sport from the bottom of his heart, _quit the team, quit basketball_.

Momoi didn't blame him, in fact, he hated the way that she had looked so resigned. But he didn't want to speak and seem like he cared because caring would mean giving in. And he wouldn't give up on staying stagnant and having a rival finally reach him. Then, there were the _rumors._ It wasn't enough that he had made Kuroko quit. Kuroko's resignation had to become public knowledge because _people just couldn't go on with their fucking business and it was that damn Akashi who started it all_.

He didn't like what he was hearing because they were so nosy and their prying due to the rumor also extended to the Generation of Miracles.

Just the other day, Momoi had point blank told him that Kuroko had joined a basketball team. Aomine ignored the relief as he had half-expected the other to join a strong team because _Tetsu was a shadow _and having a light within a strong team meant the possibility of a rival. He had made Aomine shine in the court numerous times. But, to his eternal disappointment, the teal haired boy had joined a no-name team who didn't even make it past Interhigh. _How could the other boy carelessly tell him that a rival would appear someday?_ Because, deep down, Kuroko was his last hope and the other boy had taken that away by joining a weak team.

Aomine was so disappointed and angry because Kuroko had taken away his last chance. Akashi and Murasakibara would count but they would hide behind tactics and physical strength rather than match him head on because it just wasn't how they play. Kise wasn't there yet but close. Midorima didn't have _that_ guts to actually match Aomine yet.

But, Kuroko had been different. _Always_.

However, Aomine didn't hate him. He could never bring himself to do so. While he had shaken off their friendship, Aomine knew that he could never hate Kuroko. _Not after everything_. Still, that didn't mean that he liked him either.

Especially how the other boy had easily extinguished his last chance.

"So, that phantom sixth member wasn't just a myth?" A second string player enquired with wide disbelieving eyes. Wakamatsu appeared to be trying to appear indifferent about it but his eyes shone with curiosity. Imayoshi seemed deep in thought as he stared at Momoi and Aomine. Sakurai, who had been quiet the entire time, was wide-eyed and as curious as the other members but didn't look too eager about it like the others.

Now, he knew why Momoi had dragged him here.

"Of course not," Aomine drawled as he tried to stifle his yawn, making Wakamatsu twitch at the sight. "Tetsu is a real person," He frowned at his own words. _But a lot like a ghost…_

"Tetsu?" Imayoshi perked up at the name for some reason.

"So, I don't see you denying him leaving the Generation of Miracles," Wakamatsu scoffed while Aomine stiffened mid-yawn. "With that attitude of yours, I don't see why he wouldn't–"

Aomine didn't speak, just wordlessly yanked the other by his collar. _He didn't know anything_. Though, he and Wakamatsu fitted like oil and water. Their words to each other were deliberately hurtful, barring those times when they were forced to acknowledge each other by either Imayoshi, Momoi, or the coach. To Aomine, Wakamatsu sometimes reminded him of Tetsu. The dedication to play, the disapproval at his laziness, and even just the general excitement in a game. _That was all Tetsu_. And he absolutely _fucking refused to_–

"W-Wakamatsu-san," Sakurai feebly spoke while looking aghast at the insensitive words as tension filled the air.

"You don't know _anything,_" Aomine's expression darkened.

Momoi moved towards her childhood friend and forcefully removed his grip from the incensed blonde second year.

"Bastard–!"

"No one doesn't bother knowing anything," Momoi put in frostily as she glared at Wakamatsu and Aomine relaxed because if there was someone who was always on Kuroko's side, it was Momoi. Even if that sometimes worked against him during middle school. "So, _please_, don't assume that you know," She spoke grimly.

* * *

_Name: Kasamatsu Yukio _(笠松 幸男) _  
Age: 18  
Height: 178 cm (5' 10")  
Weight: 66 kg (146 lbs)  
Birthday: July 29th of 20XX  
Blood type: O  
Affiliated Team: Kaij__ō _(海常) _  
Position: Point Guard; Captain_

_Skill:_

Kuroko sighed as he closed the folder that contained the information that he had gathered so far. It would be another long week watching previous matches and evaluating once again.

During the first week that high school had started, he had been able to ignore the rumors to the point that he could act like they didn't exist in the first place. But now, the remaining first years had finally come out and questioned him about it. Kuroko knew that they had been watching him more closely ever since that exercise on their first day. It wasn't his intention to drag the bad publicity with him to the team.

He hadn't honestly expected any rumors to arise in his wake. He could still remember standing beside Riko in Seirin's gym a month ago when Koganei had come barging in. Riko had been prepared to dish out one of her punishment regimes, Kuroko could still remember that unforgiving gleam in her eyes.

Until the cat-like second year brought out a copy of Monthly Basketball Magazine.

Kuroko knew that magazine. He had even met several editors and reporters working for that column. After all, their articles mostly featured information about the Generation of Miracles. Even if he hadn't shown up for that conference that would be the last editorial highlighting the Generation of Miracles as a team, Kuroko knew that they still kept tabs on them. So, he shouldn't have been as surprised when the front page illustrated another article about his former team.

What he hadn't expected was for the words '_Generation of Miracles: Phantom Sixth Member Desertion_' and right beneath it was an image of a faceless shadow in the center of his teammates. Reading the article further, he learned that the rumored phantom sixth man of the ultimate team of the middle school basketball circuit had abandoned them. It also detailed how an informant had given them the tip about that unknown member and his 'desertion'. And, so far, none of the Generation of Miracles had come up to confirm it but the reporter had quoted that their silence spoke enough for them.

Kuroko didn't need Momoi's expertise to know who was behind that article.

After that, it just went out of control.

More articles began sprouting after that. From minor sports magazines to some recognized publications making speculations and conjectures about his reason for leaving and identity. And, with his play style and natural lack of presence, Kuroko knew that it wouldn't be long before they made the connection. And, with the bad exposure now associated to that 'phantom sixth member', he knew that Seirin would be receiving the full brunt of it.

And Kuroko didn't know what to think when the second years merely commented that it didn't bother them.

Now, though, Riko had informed him that she had filed the details with the school's sports committee about that practice match she had requested with Kaijou and along with other schools.

It hadn't been approved yet but Kuroko was certain that he was going to face one of his former teammates sooner.

Feeling more determined at once, he opened the folder again and began loading up his laptop. The details weren't going to write itself and he needed to fulfill the role that he had accepted for the team. Not after what happened.

Kuroko wouldn't let them down.

* * *

"Coach!" Fukuda yelled as he barged into the gym, panting.

Hyuuga watched the panic that seemed to be marring the features of the first year. Instantly, he was on guard and, looking at Izuki, the other teen felt his apprehension too. The last time that this had happened, it had been Koganei and bad news had come knocking on their doorstep. It certainly felt like déjà vu, especially when Fukuda immediately ran to Kuroko and Riko who were monitoring the training.

"What's the problem, Fukuda-kun?" Riko questioned with a small furrow in her brow.

Hyuuga raised a hand to signal a pause in their practice as he instantly trotted to where their coach and manager was, Izuki and the other second years not far behind him. They all watched as Fukuda, who had gone outside for a while to get some drinks, frantically point at the gym's doors.

"It's one of _them_!" The first year exclaimed with a sense of urgency. "He's here! One of the Generation of Miracles!" He cried out as his eyes kept staring at the gym's doors.

"Are you sure, Fukuda-kun?" Kuroko swiftly appeared beside Riko, his impassive eyes carefully focused on the other.

"Yes!" Fukuda sighed, exasperation coloring his voice this time.

"Oi, what's the big deal?" Kagami intervened with a scowl, holding a basketball in hand. "You don't have to make it sound like it's some kind of bad news or anything! In fact, this is _exciting_! We finally get to meet one of those bastards," His lips curved into a feral grin, scaring the other first years.

Kuroko calmly jabbed the redhead by his side.

Kagami doubled over and howled in pain.

"You need to control yourself, Kagami," Hyuuga narrowed his eyes as he ignored the urge to whack the other behind the head. Kuroko had already dealt with it.

"What was _that_ for, you bastard?" Kagami's face darkened as his face tightened at the ache.

"Calm down, Kagami-kun," Kuroko merely said before staring at Fukuda once again. "Who are you talking about, Fukuda-kun?" He questioned carefully and Hyuuga didn't miss the way his hands tightened momentarily around the clipboard he had been holding.

"It's Midori–"

The other didn't get to finish as one of the double doors to the gym opened. They all watched as a tall verdant haired teen entered the gym. He was dressed in what was obviously his school uniform: a black jacket that was strapped all the way to his neck and black pants. The second years stiffened as soon they realized that the other was a student from _Shuutoku_. A white bag was slung over his left shoulder while in his right hand, he held a peculiar stuffed blue rabbit.

His green eyes, which were staring at them from behind black-framed glasses, narrowed as soon as he got a good look of their team.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko quietly acknowledged.

Hyuuga looked at the teal haired first year and didn't miss the brief surprise that flashed in his blue eyes.

"Kuroko," Midorima Shintarou nodded at the other, acting like he didn't see the others.

The captain's eyebrow twitched at that.

"What the hell's up with this?" Kagami suddenly appeared beside their guest as he butted in and rudely poked the stuffed rabbit in Midorima's hand. "Are Japanese people really this weird? This is my first time seeing a grown up man carrying something like this around," He muttered to himself as he continued poking it.

"I need to talk to you," The former shooting guard of the Teikou team gritted out as he violently ripped the stuffed rabbit away from Kagami, obviously annoyed. "And I would prefer it to be private without _monkeys_ listening in on our conversation," His eyes narrowed at Kagami in particular to his words.

"O-Oi!" Kagami sputtered indignantly.

"Please refrain from insulting one of my teammates, Midorima-kun," Kuroko frowned minutely as he handed his clipboard to Riko. "It is unexpected of you to actually visit. I've expected that it would have been Kise-kun who would take such an initiative," He commented bluntly as the green haired teen scoffed.

Coming from Kuroko, Hyuuga deduced that Midorima was someone who wouldn't do this.

"I didn't come here to commence such frivolities," Midorima's hand tightened around the stuffed rabbit. "And you know what I am talking about, Kuroko. You're not an idiot and don't start acting like one now," His voice was clipped and brusque and Hyuuga didn't like his tone.

"Don't you think it's rude to simply interrupt our practice?" Hyuuga growled as his aura darkened, this Midorima character was pissing him off.

The other didn't respond, didn't even spare him any glance.

_This arrogant son of a–_!

"Hyuuga-senpai," Kuroko cut in, obviously noticing his anger at the apparent disrespect. "I will handle this, please proceed with practice without me," The teal haired first year bowed respectfully as if to make up for his former teammates impolite disposition.

"Kuroko-kun, are you sure?" Riko asked with concern, eyeing Midorima suspiciously.

"Yeah," Izuki was quick to agree. "If you need anything…"

"I'll be fine," Kuroko nodded as he slipped on a white jacket over his clothes. "Midorima-kun and I are just going to have an important discussion. I apologize if I have to miss out some practice time. I promise that I will make up for it later," He quietly intoned, and there was an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

One that Hyuuga had seen when they had gone to the beach in Mitobe's cottage.

Kuroko strode forward to the gym's doors and inclined his head. Midorima wordlessly nodded and followed after the teen. Tension was quite heavy in the air and Hyuuga couldn't quite describe the strange air surrounding Kuroko. Actually, he also didn't know how to react to the presence of one of the Generation of Miracles. Disliking how they played during middle school was one thing. Hating the reason why Kuroko left them was another.

It wasn't really his business. But Kuroko was his friend. He didn't know what was going on in Kuroko's mind but he's pretty sure that it wasn't actually as pleasant and as civil as it had played out a while ago. And, _goddamnit_, those blasted rumors weren't helping any.

"Damn, I didn't even get to play with him yet!" Kagami suddenly yelled as he made to move after the two.

"Don't you dare, Bakagami!" Riko snarled as she stood in front of the redhead, blocking him.

Kagami recoiled in horror at the sight.

"B-But–"

"Listen to the coach, Kagami," Hyuuga _smiled_ at the first year. "I've had enough of disrespectful morons for the day,"

* * *

"Is there anything I can help you with, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko questioned as soon as they were a considerable distance from the gym and away from prying eyes.

Kuroko tried not to eye the stuffed rabbit in the other's hands.

"It hadn't been a good month for Aquarius," Midorima merely mentioned as he pushed the frames of his glasses. "We all know that these rumors are getting out of hand. More so when high school had finally started. I am quite certain that it has been bothering the others for some time now as well," Midorima revealed with a dark frown, his eyes narrowing.

"Did Midorima-kun come here to discuss about them?" Kuroko cautiously eyed his former teammate. "This isn't like you," He pointed out bluntly.

If anything, the verdant haired teen's expression further tightened.

"This also isn't like you," Midorima gritted out and Kuroko was surprised at the sincere anger coloring those green eyes. "I already heard from Akashi about this but coming here and actually seeing it with my own eyes is an entirely different thing. I can't believe that you have actually joined an unknown team," The green haired shooter calmly delivered out but his eyes were blazing, and Kuroko wondered what Akashi had told his former team.

"What did Akashi-kun exactly tell you?" The teal haired boy finally asked, his voice low and his eyes hard.

He hadn't exactly forgotten Akashi's last words to him.

"That you resigned from the club and left the team," Midorima answered curtly, concise but vague. "I don't know if the others are already informed but I have been told about your choice of school during my first day in Shuutoku. I thought that with the rumors' absurd disparagement that you were smart enough to at least stand tall and join _a strong team_. I know you weren't happy with the team back in middle school but do you really hate us that much to do _this_?" His shoulders became taut and Kuroko knew that it was a sign when the other was absolutely furious.

"I never hated anyone from the team," Kuroko answered firmly, though, inwardly disbelieving that he was having this argument with _Midorima-kun of all people_.

"We both know who's behind all this," Midorima frowned as he changed the subject swiftly.

"_Why_ are you doing this, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko quipped back instead, blue eyes hardening as he ignored the fact what Akashi had done.

Midorima tightened his grip around his lucky item, Kuroko felt momentary pity for the rabbit, as he avoided his former teammate's gaze.

"Because _I can't accept_ the fact that someone I respected, someone with your skills, has chosen to bury himself in a team who can't utilize your full potential," The taller teen admitted darkly, face tightening with disdain. "That is why I am doing this. You may be physically weak but you've led Teikou to victory numerous times. I know that we don't get along but this decision of yours has effectively made me dislike you,"

Kuroko fell silent at his former teammate's words.

"Furthermore, are you really selfish enough to condemn this team along with you? We both know that by actually quitting the team, you have readily defied Akashi. He may have been confident that you would join our battle but he hadn't been exactly forgiving towards you. He's not only planning to defeat you to show your place, he's planning _to ruin you_. And this is just the beginning. Will you really bring down this team with you?" Midorima mercilessly, if almost cruelly, pointed out.

"I already know that, Midorima-kun," Kuroko sighed as stared at the ground. "But, these are the people I'm willing to fight with. It may seem selfish but I'm going to do my part and make certain that we didn't have to fall in the first place,"

_Not like in Teikou_ was left unsaid.

"You know that this is as good as a declaration of war against the Generation of Miracles," Midorima calmly mentioned, his eyes now scrutinizing and searching.

"I already intend to beat you before all this," The teal haired teen revealed resolutely while the other looked taken aback. "I understand your concern, Midorima-kun, but please don't underestimate this team," His voice was firm and contained the slightest bit of admonition.

Midorima scowled.

"I am not concerned," He worded through clenched teeth. "I am doing this because Akashi is merely out of line with this. We both know who's the one in control at the moment. I have already made my argument and relay to you the warning. By doing this, Akashi had successfully made Seirin a target in the basketball circuit. I would advise you to be vigilant," He casually spoke as he cleared his throat, obviously having calmed down.

"I'll keep this in mind," Kuroko responded impassively, ignoring how his heart was wildly beating in his chest.

"Then I'll take my leave," Midorima nodded his head curtly.

* * *

"Seirin?" Kasamatsu snapped his head to the coach.

"Yeah, yeah," Takeuchi waved off with a yawn. "They're not a big deal. But the sports committee heads are talking and made the deal. Public relations and whatnot since the school is fairly new. But they're not something to be worried over and the practice match is still in a week," He revealed as he collapsed heavily on the bench.

"Did you say Seirin?" A voice joined in on their conversation and both looked up to see the other Kaijou regulars approaching from the other side of the court.

"We have a practice match with them in a week," Kasamatsu repeated what his coach had informed him.

"Really?" Moriyama commented thoughtfully. "At which school will the practice be?"

"Here, of course!" Takeuchi scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I already told you, the school's fairly new. Their facilities aren't that big so the match will be held at Kaijou. We might not even have to use the full court against them,"

"Aren't you being a bit too condescending about this, coach?" Kasamatsu couldn't help but twitch.

"Yeah!" A new voice exclaimed as Kise Ryouta came bounding towards them. "Don't get ahead of yourself, coach, you might be surprised about this Seirin," He grinned as he sat himself beside the stout man.

"Huh?" The coach looked at him in confusion.

"You might be surprised about them," Kise remarked almost calmly, a smirk playing on his lips.

Though, he yelped when Kasamatsu smacked him behind the head.

"Just spill it out, you bastard!" The captain growled at him. "You seem to know something about this Seirin," He pointed out impatiently as he stared down the blonde who laughed sheepishly at the harsh treatment.

"Oi, Kasamatsu, don't be too harsh," Moriyama sighed at the spectacle.

"So, what do you know about them, Kise-san?" Kobori politely questioned from beside Moriyama.

At this, the blonde instantly sobered. The entire team was stunned at the personality shift. Normally, Kise would either be bored or enthusiastic at the prospect of facing opponents. They had deduced that after several practices. But never solemn.

"We're playing against one of my former teammates," Kise disclosed with a frown.

A moment of silence followed.

"EH?"

"Are you saying that Seirin also managed to acquire one of the Generation of Miracles?" Takeuchi sputtered disbelievingly.

Kise nodded.

"Hai," He answered as his frowned deepened at the mention of his former team. "To be precise, we're playing against our phantom sixth member, Kuroko Tetsuya. And Kurokocchi's a formidable player," He warned them but his eyes were flashing darkly at the reference to the other's name.

"Phantom sixth member?" Kasamatsu echoed as his brows furrowed. "The one from the rumors?"

"Damn," Moriyama whistled. "We're already up against one of you and we're not even playing in any tournaments yet," He remarked with wry amusement as he shook his head.

"Yosh! We'(l)e going against one of the Gene(l)ation of Mi(l)ac(r)es!" Hayakawa exploded as he pumped his fists in the air.

Kise watched as his teammates get hyped up at the mention of going against one of his former teammates. Kasamatsu was the first to notice the darkening of those golden irises. It was the look of someone with something on the line. He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with the rumors about the phantom sixth member leaving the Generation of Miracles. He didn't really care for it but that member was going to be his opponent in a week. And Kise was someone who was hardly ever this serious. Not outwardly, mostly.

"Senpai," The blonde called out quietly.

"What is it?" Kasamatsu grudgingly questioned. "This better be good,"

Kise then stared at him determinedly.

"Seirin," He stated the name with something unreadable in his voice. "This is a team that I want to beat _so badly_. So, please, senpai, I want to play against them during this upcoming practice match," His eyes narrowed as a heavy air seemed to settle around him.

The whole of the Kaijou team was stunned.

* * *

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called to the redhead who paused as he entered the gym.

"Yeah?" The tall first year tilted his head.

"I want you to work on something with me and Izuki-senpai…" Kuroko disclosed as he gave the mentioned second year a significant look.

* * *

[**End: Pursuit II**]  
_"There are some things that cannot be left unsaid–_

* * *

.

.

.

**AN**: I told you, nothing major yet. But I wanted to show the changes that had been made. So, Explanation Time:

- _Rumors about the Phantom Sixth member_: With this, the series would start with players acknowledging Kuroko as part of the Generation of Miracles. As it was mentioned, not many people took his leave positively and most had even criticized it because they don't know anything. This will also confirm his existence to those people who thought he was a myth. But, right now, no one aside from the Generation of Miracles and some people know who this phantom sixth member is.

- _Akashi behind this scheme_: Since in the manga, Kuroko's disappearance hadn't been viewed as actually leaving the team. Just disappearing without a word but not actually quitting. Akashi's involvement in the rumors was because Kuroko had defied him as seen in Chapter 1. Also, as I see it, this is major setback for him since, out of anyone from the team, Akashi views Kuroko as _exactly his. _I think this because he was the one who discovered his power and made it so that he became a regular in the club.

- _Aomine's reason_: Not exactly canon but the way I think about it, it was shown that he still respects Kuroko and might still think of him as someone important. Not just blatantly and there is something obviously holding him back aside from the failed friendship and arrogance. Furthermore, he wasn't exactly 'jealous' of Kagami but he was still disappointed that the other's light is _too dim_ as mentioned in the series. So, I made it so that he has another reason for his disappointment with Kuroko.

- _Midorima's visit_: It may seem like out of character but this is what I imagined that would happen if the rumors got out of hand and people actually pestered the GoM about it. Especially with how Akashi had toed the line and Kuroko was the only one, aside from Midorima, who was actually aware that there are two Akashis. As much as he 'dislikes' Kuroko, even he couldn't help but be worried when they were against someone of the 'Emperor' personality.

- _Kise's reaction_: It has something to do with his face-off with Aomine after graduation. Though, more of how he perceived Kuroko's 'resignation' as well.

- _Seirin's new admission_: Well, I just think that doing the shouting all over again would lose its impact. Especially when the whole school would grow to be annoyed instead of awed as time passed by.

- _Kagami_: He had yet to actually play with Kuroko but I will show the team dynamics in the next chapter.

For the overall story: No hints this time but hopefully, nothing as intense as this one.

Thank you for your reviews. It made me happy.


End file.
